Secreto a Voces
by MidoriMortemm
Summary: Un romance entre dos mejores amigos, visto desde los ojos de todos aquellos involucrados en este gran drama adolescente que llamamos preparatoria. MidoTaka.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Un romance entre dos mejores amigos, visto desde los ojos de todos aquellos involucrados en este gran drama adolescente que llamamos preparatoria.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Pairing:** MidoTaka

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Tenía mil años que no escribía un fanfic en español, pero sucede que el fandom de Kuroko no Basket es bastante activo en mi idioma natal, aunque ahora ande algo muerto (es de entenderlo, la serie acabó hace dos años y yo siempre llego elegantemente tarde a todo), así que decidí intentarlo nuevamente, a ver qué tal. Olvidaba lo dificil que es escribir en un español neutro, esto de ser chilanga mexicana no ayuda en lo absoluto. Tenemos demasiados albures, palabras locales y manierismos en el habla que se hace algo imposible pensar y escribir sin ellos.

Vi la serie a inicios de diciembre pasado, cuando Yuri on Ice me motivó a ver anime de deportes donde pudiera encontrar personajes interesantes y de preferencias sexuales dudosas... pero no esperé que Shin-chan y Takao me gustaran tanto, al grado que ya tengo escritos a medias 5 fics con esta parejita como parte principal de la historia.

Tengo ya los 13 capítulos terminados, sólo falta editarlos y publicarlos.

 **Estos pequeños oneshot son partner-stories a un fic en inglés que voy a subir en fechas próximas.**

Sin más, les dejo la obra de mi aburrimiento, procrastinación y amor desquiciado por dos nerds que son 110% canon y nadie me puede decir lo contrario.

Publicado en Fanfiction y Ao3

Abril 2017

* * *

 **•·.·´`·.·• Satsuki •·.·´`·.·•**

* * *

Satsuki fue la primera en darse cuenta.

La chica era perspicaz y atenta a los detalles, por lo cual con solo prestar atención a la escena frente a sus ojos, le fue evidente lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos. _Imposible…_ , se dijo a sí misma mientras miraba desde las gradas del estadio. Habían pasado tan solo dos meses desde el inicio del nuevo ciclo escolar, en que tanto ella como todos sus amigos de la secundaria empezarían sus vidas en la preparatoria. Tras una promesa y un reto impuesto por el capitán del equipo de basketball, todos partieron hacia caminos diferentes. Y aún así, Momoi sabía que tenía que seguirles la pista a cada uno de ellos, por el bien de sus nuevos compañeros.

Imayoshi la había encomendado a la misión de conseguir nueva información sobre los equipos de la Generación de los Milagros, para saber a qué demonios iban a enfrentarse en el Interescolar que se avecinaba. Si Dai-chan ya era un mal presagio, el capitán no podía imaginar lo terribles que debían ser los otros cuatro, cinco contando a Tetsu-kun. Tras haber observado -y ciertamente molestado- al nuevo integrante del equipo de Seirin, Momoi había dirigido su atención a un partido amistoso entre Kaijou y Shutoku. Matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Allí estaba Ki-chan, tan guapo como siempre y rodeado de admiradoras como de costumbre. Se veía bastante galán en su nuevo uniforme azul, aunque su capitán no parecía muy feliz de la atención que el muchacho recibía.

Del otro de la cancha, Midorin se quitaba las vendas de la mano izquierda y miraba enfurruñado hacia la puerta del gimnasio, expectante. Una de sus piernas subía y bajaba con desesperación, como si estuviese nervioso. Inusitado en Midorima, quien a pesar de ser una persona tan peculiar, siempre había sido muy seguro de sí mismo. _Algo pasa_ , pensó la chica de cabello rosa mientras inspeccionaba la escena con detenimiento. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… faltaba un integrante del equipo naranja. Quizá Midorin estaba preocupado que el otro chico no se presentase al partido, siendo él tan responsable como siempre.

-¡¿Dónde demonios está Takao?!- Preguntó el alero de Shutoku, que Momoi recordaba se apellidaba Miyaji. Colérico, el chico con el número 8 en la camiseta empezó a agitar a Midorin como si él tuviera la culpa… que seguramente la tenía.

-Cálmate, lo sustituiremos si no llega.- Le dijo taciturnamente el capitán, Ootsubo. -¿Fue obra tuya, verdad? No llegaron juntos hoy.

-Le pedí que me consiguiera mi objeto de la suerte.- _Ah, el típico Midorin de siempre._ -Más le vale llegar, Escorpio tiene la mejor suerte el día de hoy. Lo necesitamos para ganar, 'nodayo.

Momoi dejó de escuchar la conversación, pero podía jurar que Miyaji le había arrojado una piña en su ataque de ira. Midorima seguía siendo igual de extraño y supersticioso, pero esos detalles tan curiosos siempre le habían gustado a Satsuki. Fuera de esa frialdad habitual y la rareza de sus hábitos, Midorin era todo un caballero y un compañero de clase excelente. Siempre había sido muy bueno con ella, por lo cual le daba gusto volverlo a ver, aunque no hubiera cambiado en lo absoluto.

A los pocos minutos de haber espiado en la plática de los de uniforme naranja, un muchacho de baja estatura y cabello negro entró corriendo al gimnasio, portando la misma ropa que los del equipo de Shutoku. Venía bañado en sudor y con una cara de hartazgo que ni él mismo soportaba. En sus manos, una pequeña bolsa de una tienda Sanrio.

Midorima se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa de satisfacción que Momoi jamás le había visto en el rostro, y recibió al otro chico con entusiasmo. Lo miró a la distancia y pudo ver el contenido del paquete: un peluche edición de colección de Kitty vestida de bruja. ¡Esa cosa debería de estar descontinuada desde octubre, y ya era principios de junio! ¡El pobre chico de pelo negro debió de haber movido cielo, mar y tierra para cumplirle su estúpido capricho a Midorin! … y todo antes de un partido amistoso, solo para que el peliverde jugará a gusto y seguro de sí mismo.

 _Takao…_ Momoi sentía que el nombre le era familiar. Revisó sus notas y comprobó que, en efecto, habían jugado contra el equipo de secundaria del nuevo compañero de Midorin. Cosa curiosa, el MVP de ese partido había sido precisamente Midorima y los habían aplastado en una humillante derrota 21 a 70 puntos. Uno esperaría que en su persona sólo hubiese rencor y ganas de vengarse de Midorin, pero los ojos Takao estaban fijados en el escolta con un grado de admiración -e inclusive de devoción-, que Momoi sólo había visto en esas películas estadounidenses cuando alguien estaba perdidamente… nah. _No, no es posible. ¿De Midorin?_

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja no se desvanecía del rostro del base, quien a pesar del cansancio y el fastidio se mostraba optimista y listo para empezar el encuentro contra Kaijo. Para sorpresa de Momoi, la sonrisa de Midorima, por discreta que fuera, seguía impresa sobre sus labios mientras conversaba con su compañero. A pesar de que se veía molesto, probablemente por las burlas de Takao, Momoi podía percibir que estaba genuinamente agradecido. Algo inusual, inclusive un poco perturbador. Fue allí cuando cayó en cuenta.

Momoi no podía leer el futuro, pero sus predicciones de acuerdo a lo que veía rara vez fallaban. Revisaba la estadística y las probabilidades de los jugadores, su estado tanto físico como anímico para saber cuál sería su línea de crecimiento durante la temporada. Satsuki era una chica muy lista. Por eso mismo, fue la primera en darse cuenta que, si las cosas seguían como estaban, Midorin y Taka-chan iban a llegar muy, muy lejos, más allá de ser simples compañeros de equipo.

Satsuki sonrió para sí misma. Estos iban a ser tres años muy interesantes.

* * *

 **N/A:** Haré comentarios más breves de ahora en adelante, lo prometo : Los comentarios, abrazos amistosos y lágrimas de fangirl intensa son bienvenidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora:** No podían faltar los dos involucrados directamente en el asunto.  
Los capítulos se fueron haciendo más grandes según iba avanzando con esto, pero este aun es pequeño a comparación.

Este capítulo trama en el verano de su primer año de preparatoria, antes del campamento en que se cruzan con el equipo de Seirin.

* * *

 **•·.·´`·.·•Takao•·.·´`·.·•**

* * *

El siguiente en darse cuenta fue Takao.

No le tomó mucho tiempo al muchacho con los ojos de halcón para notar que estaba metido hasta el cuello en reverendo embrollo. Apenas estaban a medio torneo Interescolar y Takao ya esperaba con ansias que terminara, salieran vencedores o no. Se acababa de enterar del arduo entrenamiento que pasaba cada año en el campamento de verano para prepararse para la temporada siguiente, y el base no dejaba de imaginarse de vacaciones con su querido "amigo" Shin-chan en la playa. Sí, seguro que las advertencias de sus senpai eran ciertas, no les quedarían ni cinco minutos para respirar después de los partidos de práctica en la arena o las diez rondas corriendo alrededor del spa, o las cinco vueltas que tenían que dar nadando a la orilla del mar. Todo el arduo dolor del entrenamiento valdría la pena por ese fin de semana que Nakatani-sensei les dejaba libre después del tormento infinito. Ir a comer mariscos, sandías y paletas heladas mientras peleaban con pistolas de agua, la playa para ellos solos y sus compañeros de equipo por la tarde, una noche calurosa de verano bajo las estrellas… sonaba bastante bien para los oídos de Takao.

Takao suspiró, mientras jugaba con su lapicero durante la clase de matemáticas y observaba a Midorima tomando apuntes -que él también debería estar anotando- delante de él. Con su caligrafía perfecta y ordenada, el muchacho de pelo verde miraba fijamente hacia el frente y Takao no podía evitar perder la poca concentración que podía sostener en clase. Shin-chan lo distraía demasiado. Si bien al principio su obsesión con el jugador de Teiko había surgido por su estúpido orgullo herido, ahora se había convertido en algo completamente diferente que Kazunari no podía explicar con palabras. Podía ser un pedazo de basura mal agradecido, un tsundere arrogante e irritante, y quizá el peor mejor amigo sobre la faz de la Tierra, pero Takao le quería. Le quería como nunca había querido a alguien.

Shin-chan era todas esas cosas negativas y más, pero en tan sólo medio año Takao ya lo conocía mejor de lo que el escolta hubiese querido, quizá hasta más de lo que había dejado acercarse a cualquiera de sus compañeros de Teiko. Debajo de ese exterior frío y fatalista, Kazunari había encontrado a un chico sensible y apasionado, que no hacía otra cosa que ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos con una ridícula fachada fabricada de orgullo y timidez. Hasta cierto punto, Takao no podía negar que le gustaba ese aspecto tan curioso de Shin-chan, que lo hacía un blanco tan fácil de sus burlas y sus bromas.

Nunca en su vida le había pasado por la cabeza el sentirse atraído por otro hombre, y la verdad es que Takao no sabía si estaba descubriendo una faceta nueva de sí mismo, o si simplemente amaba a Shintaro, a su Shin-chan, y le daba perfectamente igual si fuese hombre, mujer, o algo indistinto entre ambas opciones. Le gustaba su cabello y sus bonitos ojos que armonizaban en ese peculiar tono esmeralda; sus pestañas largas que rozaban con sus lentes de pasta gruesa; esa sonrisa discreta que parecía la tenía reservada sólo para él; sus manos, delgadas y la izquierda siempre envuelta delicadamente para protegerse… ¡ah, Takao se moría por poder estrecharlas contra las suyas!; esa línea de la mandíbula tan bien dibujada y su cuello largo y delicado... a veces se preguntaba qué se sentiría morderlo, qué clases de sonidos escaparían por sus labios...

 _¡Ugh, pareces una colegiala! ¿qué diablos pasa contigo? E_ _n definitiva... Kazunari, eres 100% gay por Shin-chan._

El base hizo su mejor esfuerzo por contener una risita indiscreta, que ocasionó que Shintaro lo volteara a ver molesto por una milésima de segundo, como si hubiese roto su concentración. Ni siquiera le dijo nada, el peliverde solo gruñó por lo bajo y regresó a su toma de apuntes, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por lo que le hubiese causado gracia a Takao. El chico de los ojos de halcón suspiró, entristecido por un instante… era obvio que nunca podría decirle esto a Midorima. Ni loco lo haría, por más que le doliera verlo alejarse con el tiempo. Takao odiaba más que nadie los amores no correspondidos, pero comprendía a la perfección la situación en la que se encontraba. Midorima no sentía nada por él. Es más, era muy probable que no sintiera nada por nadie. Quién sabe, quizá algún día su aparentemente asexual amigo le presentaría a alguna noviecita, lo que dejaría a todo mundo sorprendido. Takao sabía que se le rompería el corazón en mil pedazos, pero lo aceptaría con una sonrisa en el rostro, y mantendría en silencio estos sentimientos que le oprimían el pecho y le robaban el aliento. Haberse dado cuenta del amor que sentía por él era algo terrible y grandioso a la vez, sublimidad y terror encarnados en un mismo momento.

Takao no sabía qué pensar de todo ello. Pero no le quedaba más que esperar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:** Este capítulo ocurre directamente después del encuentro de Shutoku vs. Rakuzan.  
Sólo porque me gusta verlos sufrir.

* * *

 **•·.·´`·.·• Otsubo, Miyaji y Kimura•·.·´`·.·•**

* * *

El día del partido final de Shutoku en la Copa de Invierno, los de tercer año se dieron cuenta.

No había sido una derrota aplastante, sino un juego reñido y excitante: la competencia contra Rakuzan había dejado a los diez jugadores con la adrenalina al tope, y a los espectadores al borde de su asiento. Al final, el equipo de Akashi resultó vencedor y los del uniforme naranja -por lo menos los más jóvenes- terminaron derramando lágrimas de frustración. Inconsolable, Takao lloraba a lágrima viva, y aunque quisiera hacer bromas para subirle el ánimo a Midorima, cómo lograba hacerlo cada que las cosas no salían como éste quería, su propia tristeza le impedía lograrlo. Extrañamente, Midorima demostró que las emociones humanas no eran un tema completamente ajeno a él: expresó empatía por el dolor de Kazunari, derramando un par de lágrimas también.

Para todos ellos había sido una derrota difícil, pero quizá Midorima lo estaba pasando peor. Habían peleado y perdido contra Akashi, su mayor rival y, a su vez, quizá una de sus mayores motivaciones para seguir mejorando día a día. Su deseo por vencer a Akashi era tan grande y ambicioso que el haber fracasado en el intento significaba un golpe muy duro en el orgullo del muchacho de lentes, quien se limitaba a caminar cabizbajo y en silencio hacia los vestidores.

Takao había logrado quedarse en silencio, aunque sollozaba en voz muy baja. Se sentaron el uno al lado del otro en las bancas afuera de las duchas, y sus superiores los miraron con preocupación. Había mucho pasando por sus cabezas, eso era seguro, pero Miyaji, Kimura y Ootsubo estaban seguros de saber qué era lo que los atormentaba en ese momento: el hecho de que Akashi hubiera podido frenar su ataque combinado sin siquiera usar su Ojo de Emperador.

Habían pasado meses practicando ese movimiento especial, coordinando su pase y tiro de una manera casi sobrehumana. Esa técnica requería de una confianza infinita y una capacidad de ambos para actuar en sincronía en todo momento. Por esa misma razón, los de tercero entendían el dolor por el que debían de estar pasando los dos chicos de primero, pensando quizá " _no fue suficiente"_ o " _nuestro dúo sigue siendo débil"._

-No se flagelen, muchachos.- Ootsubo comenzó, en un intento de recuperar su papel como capitán después de su propio momento de desesperación. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Takao, que parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo de forma estrepitosa. -Esta es la primera vez que lo intentaron en un gran partido, la próxima vez será mejor.

-Pero la próxima vez los senpai no estarán con nosotros…- Takao sollozó. Al parecer ninguno de los tres sospechaba que el más bajo estuviera preocupándose por el retiro de los de tercer año.

-Ustedes tendrán la labor de llevar el espíritu de Shutoku a la victoria en los próximos dos años, ¡idiotas!- Los regañó Miyaji, revolviéndose el cabello a ambos. Aunque el colérico alero quisiera negarlo, él también había llorado un poco por la derrota.

-Anímense, aún hay mucho camino por recorrer.- Kimura trató de subirles el ánimo, y gracias al cielo, evitó que Miyaji empezara a arrojarles cosas en su arranque de enojo repentino. Estos tres años habían sido una aventura al lado de sus dos idiotas favoritos, ahora cuatro idiotas con los dos de primero que no dejaban de hacer muecas de dolor y tristeza. A pesar de haber perdido, los tres muchachos mayores se alegraban de haber llegado tan lejos.

-Capitán… Kimura-senpai, Miyaji-senpai… ¿podrían darnos un minuto a solas?

Era extraño que Midorima fuera el que preguntara. Los tres mayores se miraron por un segundo con incredulidad, pero si algo habían aprendido de Midorima, es que el molesto peliverde era realmente bueno en sorprenderlos de vez en cuando. Asintieron, y los tres se dirigieron rápidamente a las duchas, antes de regresar a los vestidores unos diez minutos después.

-Están que se mueren de tristeza ese par. No me gusta verlos así.- Miyaji dijo a través del cancel de la ducha, mientras se quitaba el sudor del cabello.

-Es normal… pero estoy seguro que les servirá como motivación para el Interescolar del año siguiente. Son un gran equipo, algo lograrán hacer de ahora en adelante si siguen que Takao puede sacar a relucir el verdadero potencial de Midorima, y Midorima puede ayudar a Takao a crecer muchísimo como jugador… así que esperemos ver cómo cambian los dos cuando nosotros ya no estemos para regañarlos- Ootsubo confiaba plenamente en ellos y le gustaba obviar lo mucho que sus kohai habían crecido a lo largo de ese año tan peculiar.

-Hah, pareciera que estas escribiendo nuestro obituario... o que les estás dando tu bendición, Tai-san…- Hubo un silencio incómodo después de ese comentario de Kimura.

-Oye, no estarás pensando…

-¡Naaaah!

Más silencio.

-Bueno, esto es incómodo...

-¡Tú fuiste el que lo dijo de una manera tan rara, Taisuke!

Los tres, ya con un mucho mejor ánimo, caminaron fuera de las duchas hacia los vestidores, donde esperaban que los otros dos ya estuvieran de un mejor ánimo o que ya se hubieran metido al agua para irse a descansar lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, se encontraron con una escena bastante peculiar: el base y el escolta estaban recargados contra las puertas de los guardarropas, rendidos por el agotamiento. Takao tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el hombro de su amigo, pero podían distinguir que se había quedado dormido usando a Midorima de pañuelo de lágrimas. Midorima, por el contrario, sujetaba al otro por el hombro y había apoyado su rostro contra la frente de Takao. Ya no traía puestos los lentes, que descansaban en el bolsillo de su chamarra. Era un gesto bastante personal, inclusive tierno, de dos _amigos_ consolándose mutuamente en un momento de desesperanza y frustración.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡me debes una ida a la banda de sushi, Taisuke!- Dijo Miyaji antes de despertarlos bruscamente.

No podían tenerlo por seguro, pero ese grado de confianza e intimidad que tenían entre ellos era imposible de igualar. Había algo ocurriendo entre esos dos, fuese lo que fuera, que parecía sólo el comienzo de algo más que simple compañerismo por un deporte, o de una amistad de preparatoria.

Al final de cuentas, Otsubo, Kimura y Miyaji sólo se arrepentían de tenerse que graduar ahora, ya que no lograrían ver en directo el resultado de aquello que acababan de descubrir.

* * *

 **Nota:** La cosa es que cuando escribo, asumo que todo mundo los va a shippear tanto como yo. Ergo, headcanon: en mi universo de animes de deportes, todos son unas fujoshis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** Este capítulo transcurre al final del primer año, antes del receso de invierno.  
Bakagami, como costumbre, está en peligro de repetir el curso y Kuroko disfruta sus cinco minutos de soledad.

* * *

 **•·.·´`·.·•** Kuroko **•·.·´`·.·•**

* * *

Kuroko lo descubrió por accidente, una noche de regreso a casa.

Era tarde y hacía bastante frío, pero Nigou no se inmutaba por ello. El perrito movía la cola alegremente mientras Kuroko tiraba de la correa para que el cachorro no se lanzara sobre las palomas en la acera. El chico de pelo azul caminaba distraídamente, sorbiendo de su batido de vainilla con ahínco. Kagami-kun no había ido a práctica ese día por ser la semana de exámenes finales, por lo cual Kuroko tomó a su segundo mejor compañero de paseo para ir a Magi Burger por un aperitivo. Venía con sus audífonos alrededor del cuello, como costumbre, pero la música era lo suficientemente fuerte como para separarlo de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Kuroko apreciaba esos momentos de soledad e introspección como nadie podía imaginarlo.

Sin embargo, su atención se desvió al instante en que pasó frente a la cancha de basketball del parque en el que siempre solía practicar y molestar a Kagami por las tardes después de la escuela. Una voz profunda- y bastante molesta- fue capaz de distraer al pequeño jugador de baloncesto de su pacífica ronda nocturna. La voz, desgraciadamente, le era demasiado familiar. Ya había oído a esa persona gritar de ira demasiadas veces en el pasado, pero las palabras que salían de su boca eran inusuales, por definirlo de alguna manera. Tetsuya se detuvo en seco a observar la escena del otro lado de la acera: detrás del enrejado de metal, que servía para que los balones no salieran volando contra algún vecino despistado, Midorima estaba a punto de agarrarse a golpes con Takao. El menor no se veía menos molesto que su compañero, y ambos se tenían agarrados del cuello de la playera.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te voy a tener que repetir que no fue tu culpa?!- maldecía Takao mientras jalaba a Midorima hacia abajo, para ponerlo a su altura.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión!- Le espetó el otro, azotándolo contra la reja de metal. Kuroko dudó por un minuto, quizá debía interferir antes de que en serio se metieran en problemas. Sabía que ninguno de los dos era precisamente violento, pero cuando provocados, la situación seguramente podría escalar a lo peor.

-¡Me importa un pepino, Shin-chan! ¡¿Quisieras escucharme por un momento?!- Bufó, y Kuroko estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se daría cuenta de que estaba observándolos de manera nada discreta, gracias a su ojo de halcón… pero Takao parecía tan molesto que su concentración y sus ojos estaban fijados únicamente en el muchacho que lo estaba acorralando contra la barda.

-¿Qué caso tiene? No pudimos hacer nada en el estúpido partido…

-¡¿Nada?!- Takao estaba cada vez más molesto -No me vengas con eso, tarado. Nos paramos de frente a Akashi y tres de los Reyes sin Corona, y salimos de allí con la cabeza en alto. ¡No. Fue. Tu. Culpa! Sólo hay que practicar más y pensar en nuevas ideas para ganar la próxima vez.

-Hah, próxima vez…

-¡No me vengas con esas, Midorima!- Kuroko no pudo evitar notar que no lo había llamado por su apodo. Takao volvió a sujetarlo del cuello, era lo único que podía hacer para defenderse de los veinte centímetros que el peliverde le rebasaba, por no decir que el escolta era mucho más fuerte que él. Pero Takao no parecía sentirse intimidado. Quizá su rabia era mucho mayor que su miedo. -¡Estoy harto de esta maldita actitud tuya!

-Si tanto te molesta, déjame en paz y lárgate ya.

-Idiota. ¡Eres un reverendo idiota, Shin-chan! ¿En serio crees que te dejaría cuando se nota a kilómetros que necesitas hablar? Maldita sea… trata de demostrar de vez en cuando que en serio confías en mí.

-Yo… lo siento.- Kuroko abrió los ojos como plato cuando vio lo vulnerable que se encontraba Midorima. Pero no era eso lo que le sorprendía: sabía que su ex-compañero solía tener cambios de humor muy fuertes cuando lastimaban su orgullo -más aún de la manera que Akashi lo había logrado- pero era completamente inusual ver a Shintaro apoyándose en alguien más cuando sentía esa desesperanza y frustración tan profundas. Las pocas veces que Teiko no se llevaba la victoria, Midorima usualmente desaparecía del gimnasio por un buen rato y no dejaba que nadie lo viera llorar.

Pero allí estaba Takao ahora, dándole palmaditas en la espalda para que el mayor dejara salir todo aquello que conflictuaba su mente y su corazón. Desde donde Kuroko estaba parado, no parecía que estuviera llorando, pero poco faltaba para derramar lágrimas. En ese momento, las palabras de Hyuuga-senpai resonaron en su mente, _Esos dos son como la luz y la sombra de Shutoku_. Justo como él y Kagami, Midorima y Takao eran un dueto inseparable que sólo podían volverse más fuertes si continuaban tal y como lo habían hecho en ese combate contra Rakuzan. Sin embargo, había algo muy diferente en cuanto a la relación de ese par a la que Kuroko tenía con su propio as. El peliazul no sabía cómo describirlo, pero pareciera que ese vínculo que Shintaro y Takao compartían era mucho más profundo que sólo ser compañeros de equipo…

En su tren de pensamiento tan convulso, y la escena tan conmovedora y extraña que se desarrollaba frente a él, el muchacho no notó que había soltado la correa de Nigou desde hace unos segundos, y el travieso cachorrito corría a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban los dos chicos de Shutoku. Alertado, Kuroko empezó a correr con la esperanza de que no lo vieran persiguiendo a su perro y, evidentemente, espiando en su conversación. Pero ya era demasiado tarde…

-Dime que no llevas toda la tarde ahí, Kuroko…

-Yo sólo estaba de paso.- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a regañar a su perro, que jugueteaba con los cordones de los zapatos de Takao, y el muchacho se agachaba para revolverle las orejas al pequeño Tetsuya 2. Midorima lo miraba con ojos de odio y desconfianza, a pesar de que su compañero lo saludaba con ahínco e insistía en tener un one-on-one uno de estos días… pero Kuroko ya no podía ignorar lo que había visto.

En definitiva, eran una clase muy diferente de luz y sombra.

* * *

 **Nota:** Todo es culpa de Junpei Hyuuga, él los empezó a shippear y todos le hicimos caso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:** Simultáneamente a los acontecimientos de Extra/Last Game (Que evidentemente aun no he podido ver T_T), Akashi deja ver su buen corazón y Takao sufre.  
He de decirlo, Akashi inicialmente no me agradaba en lo absoluto.  
Creo que es culpa del fanfiction que le tenga tanto cariño ahora a este pelirrojo yandere idiota.

* * *

 **•·.·´`·.·•Akashi** **•·.·´`·.·•**

* * *

Akashi se preguntaba por qué no lo había notado antes.

La victoria contra esos estadounidenses había sido difícil y hasta cierto punto un trago amargo difícil de soportar. No podía decir que se sintiera feliz, después de tener que liberar a esa parte suya de una vez y para siempre. Kise y Murasakibara ahora estaban en muy malas condiciones por culpa de su falta de visión y de estrategia como capitán; Aomine y Kagami no se dirigían la palabra desde terminado el partido, y sólo se enviaban miradas asesinas de un lado de la banca al otro -¡vaya que su química era de lo peor!. Solo Kuroko y Midorima parecían ser humanos semi normales, y eso ya era una exageración. Sin embargo, había otra persona a la cual Akashi sentía haberle causado mayores estragos durante todo este teatro, y esa persona ni siquiera se había levantado de la banca en todo el partido.

Takao. Desde hace más de media hora, cada que Akashi volteaba a ver al moreno podía asegurar que éste le devolvía una mirada de desconfianza, a pesar de su evidente emoción por el partido. Una vez terminado el juego y que los gritos de alabanza de los espectadores, las managers y el entrenador habían disminuido, todos estaban en un momento de enfriamiento después de tanta actividad física. A partir de entonces, el ánimo del base de Shutoku parecía empeorar con cada minuto que pasaba. Midorima casi no le prestaba atención, quien celebraba de manera discreta con el resto del equipo ganador. Takao, a pesar de poner un falso frente de alegría y orgullo, le dejaba ver a Akashi que se encontraba profundamente molesto.

El capitán podía suponer por qué… si se ponía en los zapatos de Takao, entendía perfectamente la causa de sus molestias. Por lo menos ese Akashi que se encontraba ahí y ahora lo hacía: debería ser infinitamente difícil ver a _otro_ realizar esa técnica tan querida y practicada por ambos con tanta facilidad, y fingir que sentía alegría por verlos triunfar sólo lo hacía sentir más miserable y más ansioso de querer unirse a la masacre. Akashi nunca podría serle sincero al cien por ciento a Takao… pero debía intentarlo.

-¿Puedo hablarte por un segundo a solas, Takao-kun?- Dijo el pelirrojo con una voz educada y calmada, aunque demostraba su cansancio en cada palabra. El muchacho de los ojos de halcón alzó la vista, con la misma desconfianza de siempre impresa en sus pupilas. Sin embargo, asintió y lo siguió a una parte más retirada de la cancha. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo observar cómo Shin-chan volteaba la mirada para verlos separarse del resto, a la vez que un gesto confuso y algo tenso se apoderaba de su rostro. Takao sonrió discreta y melancólicamente para indicarle que todo estaría bien, a pesar de que la expresión de su rostro lo traicionara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quería ofrecerte una disculpa.- Akashi hizo una profunda reverencia, que dejó a Takao más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Ganamos, Akashi! Hicieron un excelente trabajo… gah, ¡me hubiera gustado estar allí!

-Lo sé. Es por eso que te pido perdón. Sé que Midorima-kun lo consultó contigo y debiste de haber estado seguro de que pasaría, pero no debí haber hecho ese pase con él sin haberlo discutido contigo primero, dado que era el capitán y estábamos en el mismo equipo. Espero puedas disculparme.

-Qué va, me caes mejor cuando no estás en modo Emperador.- Dijo Takao con una risita y le dio una palmada al pelirrojo en el hombro. -No te preocupes, no soy tan inmaduro como para no entender la situación y enojarme sin sentido.

-Pero no eres lo suficiente maduro como para pretender que no te molesta.

-Hah… quizá en eso sí tienes razón.- Takao se rió, por primera vez de manera genuina desde que Akashi notó lo herido que se veía el moreno sentado en la banca. -Dejemos el asunto por la paz, ¿Ok? Hasta que no termine la celebración y Kagetora-san no haya terminado de pagar la cuenta del restaurante, sigues siendo el capitán y seguimos siendo compañeros. _No hard feelings~_

-Takao-kun…- Akashi se detuvo un segundo a pensar lo siguiente que iba a decirle. Tal vez no era muy buena idea lanzar esa pedrada al cielo, dado que no tenía nada por certero y podría estar equivocado. Sin embargo, Akashi se equivocaba en muy pocas y raras ocasiones. -¿Has pensado en decirle lo que sientes?

-Creo que Nash te golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza.

-Deberías de hacerlo. Shintaro… no, Midorima-kun me dijo algo mientras planeábamos cómo hacer el tiro en el entrenamiento. Sabía que mis pases no fallarían, pero estaba consciente de que era más bien por mis habilidades y no por la confianza que tiene depositada en mi. En mi confía porque sabe de lo que soy capaz… en ti tiene una confianza completamente ciega, lo cual es impresionante viniendo de su parte. Midorima-kun te aprecia demasiado, espero que lo sepas.

Para este momento, Takao se había sonrojado de un tono de escarlata más fuerte que el cabello del mismísimo Akashi. En efecto, rara vez se equivocaba, y ahora sí había dado justo en el clavo.

-Bueno, eso es un asunto entre Shin-chan y yo, Akashi, pero gracias… en serio gracias.- El base de Shutoku se arregló el cabello con los dedos y se encaminó de regreso al resto del grupo, con el capitán siguiendo unos pasos atrás. Sin embargo, el muchacho se detuvo, y aun de espaldas le dijo con un tono frío y mordaz, -Pero si vuelves a atreverte a hacer _nuestro_ pase, te aseguro que no te gustará verme molesto, Seijuro.

Por primera vez en su vida, Akashi trago saliva, nervioso. Algo en las palabras y los furiosos ojos de Takao le hizo creer que en serio podía estar en peligro si se dignaba a volver a hacer algo tan idiota como llevarle la contraria. Quien sabe, quizá fue el uso de su nombre de pila y el hecho de que el moreno le había recordado tanto a esa otra parte suya que había quedado enterrada muy debajo de su ser.

Eso no ayudaba nada al hecho de que Takao seguramente cometería doble homicidio si le contara todo lo que Midorima le dijo en el último día de entrenamiento, que volvió a repetirle ahora que se habían sentado juntos en la banca minutos antes. Por eso sabía que no podía ser completamente honesto con él.

-Prométeme que no dejarás que Takao entre en la segunda mitad, Akashi.- Le murmuró con una voz preocupada y ronca por el agotamiento.

-Kazunari es un jugador bastante competente, Shintaro… ¿por qué la insistencia?

-Puede que Takao tenga un potencial bastante cercano al de la Generación de los Milagros, pero no se ha desarrollado por completo todavía. Si entra al campo, esos monstruos lo van a masacrar.

-¿Te preocupas por él?

-Es mi compañero… es mi trabajo ver que esté bien.

-Ya veo. Tendremos que esforzarnos el triple para que no tenga que cubrir a ninguno. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa, verdad?

Definitivamente, sí Takao se enterara seguramente los mataría a los dos y se reiría macabramente mientras lo hacía. Akashi sonrió ante las amenazas de Takao y asintió con la cabeza sin agregar más palabras al asunto.

El capitán de Rakuzan se detuvo por un segundo, cuando todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron por fin. Se había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta que lo que sentían era mutuo.

* * *

 **Nota:** Quizá es un concepto algo sobrevalorado, pero la idea de Akashi sintiendo remordimiento por copiar el pase a Kazu me pone loquita. Siento que, a pesar de cierta rivalidad y un odio (no tan) injustificado por parte de Takao, estos dos podrían ser muy buenos amigos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:** El capítulo transcurre al término del segundo verano, justo antes de la final del Interescolar.  
He de admitir mi ignorancia sobre muchos temas del deporte, entre ellos, el hecho de que no termino de comprender del todo cómo funcionan los torneos.  
Pero digamos que en esta línea de historia, las semifinales fueron **Kaijo** Vs. Shuutoku y **Yosen** vs. Touou. Si, sin Rakuzan ni Seirin.  
Tengo mis razones, y entre ellas es imaginar qué pasaría si enfrentamos a Shin-chan con Ahomine y a Kise con Murasakibara.

* * *

 **•·.·´`·.·•Midorima•·.·´`·.·•**

* * *

Midorima no quería darse cuenta, pero fue inevitable que lo hiciera.

Lo notó de manera fugaz, en la semana de las finales del Interescolar de su segundo año de preparatoria, pero sabía que esos sentimientos llevaban ahí más tiempo del que él hubiera deseado. El equipo había logrado llegar hasta la semifinal nuevamente, pero Kaijo por fin había cobrado su venganza de la Copa de Invierno pasada y tres partidos amistosos perdidos, y habían logrado eliminarlos. Era evidente que Kise se volvía un monstruo cuando combinaba la Copia Perfecta con la Zona, por más breve que fuera ese momento. El partido de esa mañana había indicado que Shutoku quedaba en cuarto lugar esta temporada, perdiendo por míseros dos puntos contra Touou. En la noche del día siguiente sabrían si Yosen o Kaijo se llevarían el trofeo a casa.

La celebración del partido de clausura ocurría lejos de casa, por lo cual su equipo había rentado unas habitaciones de hotel para pasar dos noches en Chiba y asistir al partido por la tarde del segundo día. Tendrían la mañana libre para descansar y conocer algunas partes de la ciudad. Como era costumbre, para ahorrarse dinero y gastarlo en tonterías, los cuartos rentados eran de dos personas. Nadie había osado siquiera preguntarles su opinión al respecto; la nueva manager y el entrenador habían asumido que Midorima y Takao compartirían habitación. Kise ya lo había dicho una vez, muy a pesar de ambos: pareciera que estuviesen juntos en todo momento, o por lo menos así los percibía el resto del mundo.

Midorima suspiraba con desesperación minutos antes de meterse a la cama, mientras que su compañero se cambiaba el pijama en el colchón de al lado. Los dos estaban molidos hasta los huesos por el cansancio, después de que Takao lo hubiera jaloneado por toda la capital en busca de una maldita tienda de cartas. Era en venganza, de seguro, por todos los objetos de la suerte que le hacía buscar cada semana. Sin embargo, el muchacho de pelo negro le había dado las gracias y lo había invitado a cenar en una linda panadería cerca del hotel, donde las meseras no dejaban de mirarlos con cierta curiosidad después de que hubieran pedido un shortcake de fresa para compartir.

A pesar de su expreso propósito de ignorarlas y pasar por alto que Takao era un pequeño y molesto rufián que se salía con la suya más veces de lo que al peliverde le agradaba, no podía negar que eso parecía una cita. Midorima lo había seguido desde la mañana por todo Chiba buscando la odiosa tienda, hasta que dieron con ella y esperó pacientemente a que Takao hubiese terminado con sus compras. En el proceso, el de los ojos de halcón le había regalado un pequeño amuleto en forma de conejo, quizá con la intención de suplir a su objeto de la suerte diario en caso de que Midorima no lo encontrara. Como un remedio de emergencia.

Por más que quisiera negarlo, Shintaro agradecía infinitamente esos pequeños detalles que Takao hacía por él. Por ejemplo, ya tenía unos cuantos meses que le había dicho que dejara de traer la carretilla cuando pasaba a recogerlo, pero Takao insistía en seguir con su competencia, a sabiendas que terminaría perdiendo y pedaleando de ida y de vuelta. Ya no le exigía conseguirle su Lucky Item, sino que Takao lo acompañaba por voluntad propia todas las mañanas a buscarlo, como parte de una rutina de ambos que se negaba a quebrar. Le había enseñado a cocinar platillos sencillos, en caso de que su vida dependiera de ello, claro, pero había tenido la paciencia de intentarlo. Era eso: Takao le tenía paciencia.

Ni Akashi, ni Kuroko, ni Nijimura-senpai, ni siquiera el entrenador Shirogane le habían permitido tanto tiempo excederse con sus manías, pero Takao llevaba dos años siguiéndolo como su sombra, a costa de jugarle un par de bromas pesadas de vez en cuando. Su recompensa era siempre el rostro exasperado de Midorima, pero al mismo tiempo era ver ese duro exterior lleno de inseguridades y orgullo desvanecerse lentamente. A Shintaro le preocupaba, y le preocupaba a sobremanera. Nadie jamás se había dignado a acercarse tanto y a conocerlo con tanto interés. Takao era un bicho raro, definitivamente.

Sin embargo, le consternaba la familiaridad que había tomado a la presencia de Takao en su vida diaria. El ir y venir del colegio, estar sentados el uno al lado del otro en clase, ir a práctica juntos y luego ir a casa de alguno a jugar videojuegos o a estudiar… se habían convertido en cosas tan necesarias para que su día estuviera completo, casi tanto como escuchar a Oha Asa en las mañanas. Si acaso su amigo enfermaba o tenía asuntos personales que atender, los días de Midorima se sentían vacíos. Sí, quizá contra su propia voluntad, había llegado a extrañar a Takao cuando éste le hacía falta en el día a día.

En dos años, Midorima había aprendido a aceptar a Takao en su espacio personal, a tolerar ese ridículo sobrenombre -caray, hasta le tenía algo de afecto a que su amigo fuera el único que lo llamara de esa manera-, y había ganado la habilidad de escuchar a Takao cuando éste parecía no querer cerrar la boca. Por su parte, Kazunari había aprendido a mantenerse quieto y en silencio, y ya sabía reconocer esos momentos en que Shin-chan no estaba de humor para ser molestado. En verdad eran ridículamente compatibles, y eso irritaba muchísimo a Midorima.

Lo que el alto adolescente se preguntaba era, ¿qué diablos tenía Takao en la cabeza para quererlo tolerar? ¿Era pena ajena? ¿Empatía? Al fin de cuentas, no importa que tan popular fuera Takao, ambos eran un par de solitarios necesitados de atención. Debía ser una mutua necesidad de tener compañía, de encontrar en alguien tan opuesto a él, un alma tan similar a la suya que pareciera que el destino había dictado que tenían que permanecer juntos. Hah… cualquier persona que lo escuchara diría que estaba enamorado de Takao.

Y esa persona estaría completamente en lo correcto.

Midorima lo observó meterse entre las sábanas con sus agudos ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio, mientras que él ya se encontraba recostado de lado, mirándole.

-Shin-chan, gracias por hoy. Fue muy divertido… gah, ¡estoy muerto!

-Ya duérmete, mañana será un día largo.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que no hay días que se me hagan largos estando contigo, Shin-chan? Todo pasa tan rápido cuando te diviertes.

-Creo que el calor te esta causando que te falte oxígeno en la cabeza, Takao. O quizá es el cansancio, estás diciendo más idioteces de las usuales.

-Ha ha ha… ay, Shin-chan, nunca cambies. ¿Qué haría sin mi tsundere favorito?

-Cállate, Bakao.

-Si, si, si…- bostezo de manera profunda y Midorima lo miró acurrucarse con las almohadas entre sus brazos y el cobertor sobre su pecho.- Dulces sueños, Shin-chan… sueña con shortcakes de fresa y conmigo.

-Si, seguro lo haré. Pesadillas, les llaman.

Pudo observar claramente cómo Takao abría un ojo con curiosidad y se rieron ambos por lo bajo, como en un mutuo entendimiento de sus bromas estúpidas. Después de un par de minutos, Takao se quedó profundamente dormido y Midorima permaneció observando durante unos minutos. En verdad, quizá jamás podría decírselo en la cara, pero Midorima adoraba ver a Kazunari cuando éste guardaba silencio. Verlo dormir era un deleite, pues sus facciones tomaban un aire tan tranquilo que hacía que Midorima se sintiera en paz.

Oha Asa ya lo había predicho, en un día de muy alta afinidad entre Cáncer y Escorpio. _Si prestas atención, notarás que aquello que siempre has buscado ha estado allí desde el principio._ Una profunda e interesante propuesta. Ese día, después de comprar su nuevo amuleto, lo notó. Llevaba mucho tiempo buscando a alguien que lo comprendiera y lo quisiera a pesar de todos sus errores y problemas. Sólo un idiota de las magnitudes de Takao podía aceptarlo tal y como era, incondicional y honestamente. Sabía que Takao le quería… sólo le tomaba mucho tiempo y esfuerzo admitir lo mismo.

Midorima tenía que descubrir cómo pagarle el favor, por todo lo que había hecho- desde la carretilla, los lucky items, todo ese amor que le había brindado hasta ahora. Tenía que hacerlo, demostrarle a Takao cuanto lo añoraba. Pero no era tarea fácil: una cosa era reconocer sus sentimientos y la otra era expresarlos en voz alta. Otra cosa era ser capaz de tragarse su orgullo.

Midorima lo observaba dormir mientras el sueño lo eludía. Suspiró con vehemencia y trató de cerrar los ojos, sólo para darse cuenta que seguía viendo a Takao a pesar de ello.

* * *

 **Nota:** I AM MIDOTAKA TRASH. Oh, ¡por cierto! Gracias por sus comentarios, me subieron mucho el ánimo. Usualmente les contesto personalmente cuando ya está terminado el fic, por si cambian de opinión, pero ¡en serio aprecio mucho sus mensajes! Gracias, y espero sigan disfrutando los capítulos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:** Ocurre en el tiempo entre torneos del segundo año.  
Este capítulo es pura auto indulgencia hacia mis miles de pecados perversos, pero tengo que aprender a escribir a Kise de otro modo, caray.  
El lugar donde están reunidos los muchachos es el parque que se les ve arreglando en las secuencias de los endings del anime.

* * *

 **•·.·´`·.·•Kise•·.·´`·.·•**

* * *

Kise no pudo dejar de reír cuando se dio cuenta de la situación.

Todo comenzó una calurosa noche de agosto, pocos días antes de que hubiera finalizado el receso de verano. Kuroko los había convocado para organizar un evento pequeño en el parque -aún sin nombre- que, entre todos, habían conseguido limpiar y arreglar para que los niños (y ellos también), pudieran jugar street basket en un lugar seguro. Era la primera vez desde que los de tercer año se graduaron que podrían reunirse todos los responsables del arreglo del lugar. Entusiasmado, Kise aceptó y se puso en contacto con todos sus ex-compañeros de Kaijou. Algunos aceptaron de inmediato, otros declinaron debido a sus agendas personales.

La intención de Kuroko, de la mano de Momoi, Riko-chan y el entrenador Kagetora, era recaudar fondos y así mantener el parque con el dinero generado por ellos. A cambio de esto, los muchachos tendrían el lujo de nombrar el parque. Para evitar problemas si el campo debía llamarse como tal o cual escuela, ya habían acordado llamarlo "Campo STRYKS", similar al equipo que sus senpai habían formado a principios de ese año, pero agregando una S final que representaba a Seirin en esta ocasión. Entre todos habían organizado unos cuantos sorteos, concursos y apuestas, cobrando además entradas para una parrillada y música para bailar en la cancha durante la clausura de su improvisado evento.

Poco usual para una fiesta pequeña y enfocada al baloncesto, había acudido mucha gente. Kise tenía completamente la culpa, ya que sabía mover sus contactos y había pedido a su manager que se repartieran volantes y se publicara sobre el evento en Zunion Boy. Evidentemente, muchas de las admiradoras del modelo estaban presentes, dispuestas a hacer fila solo para tomarse una fotografía con el chico de cabello dorado. Había sido una buena estrategia, ya que así habría más chicas con las que bailar y no tendrían que turnarse todos a Sacchin y Riko-chan, o pasar la vergüenza de tener que bailar entre ellos toda la tarde. Al fin y al cabo, a nadie le gustaban 30 adolescentes sudorosos y enemistados unos con otros.

Kise se vanagloriaba alrededor de la cancha, cambiando de pareja de baile cada que terminaba una pieza musical. No era el único que había sacado provecho, ya que a Aomine ya lo habían invitado a bailar un par de chicas bastante atractivas, y Himuro se estaba ganando el corazón de muchas de las admiradoras de Kise con sus tiernas sonrisas y su carácter seductor. Kagami y Kuroko se mantenían aparte mientras preparaban la carne y Midorima les ayudaba a servir los platos, procurando alejarse lo más posible de la improvisada pista de baile. El peliverde miraba a las invitadas con desprecio, y Kise podía ver que incluso había algo de resentimiento en sus ojos. Pero, ¿por qué? Ciertamente, algunas se le habían acercado para invitarlo a bailar, Midorimacchi era muy bien parecido a pesar de su terrible actitud, pero a las tres desafortunadas muchachas las había rechazado con mucha educación. Entonces ¿qué era lo que hacía que el as de Shutoku estuviera tan molesto?

Los ojos de Kise siguieron a la mortífera mirada de Midorima hasta clavarse en la espalda de un cierto jovencito con ojos de halcón, que bailaba desinhibidamente con una muchacha bastante mayor que él. Kise ya sospechaba desde el año anterior la dudosa sexualidad del base de Shutoku, por lo cual también le extrañaba verlo bailar tan de cerca con esa rubia universitaria… pero no parecían estar ligando ni nada por el estilo. Si Kise se atrevía a hacer una interpretación deliberada, diría que Midorima parecía resentir que su mejor amigo no estuviera prestándole la debida atención y que prefiriera divertirse con otra gente. Más importante aún, con una mujer.

El tono de la música cambió. El ritmo era más lento y la chica se vio algo desmotivada a seguir bailando con Takaocchi. Se despidió de él con un choque de puños muy efusivo y se alejó caminando unos pasos, sólo para irse con otra chica a bailar mucho más íntimamente de lo que lo había hecho con Takao. _Oh_. Pensó Kise al caer en cuenta y siguió observando con interés. Volteó a mirar a Midorimacchi, que estaba dudoso y bebía de su lata de shiruko de manera distraída. _Oh_. Ryouta podía tener cara de ángel, pero en el fondo, sabía que su mente y su humor eran bastante retorcidos. _No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad cuando haces las cosas tan fáciles, Midorimacchi._

Se acercó a Takao, aun desprovisto de pareja, y lo tomó de la cintura causándole una gran sorpresa… sin embargo Takao sólo río y empezó a seguirle la corriente. Kise miraba por encima de su hombro en la dirección en la que se encontraba el escolta, y sonreía pícaramente cuando lograba ver los ojos de Midorimacchi clavados en ellos.

Midorima solo podía observar en silencio mientras su mejor amigo se movía de una manera que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Gracias al cielo nadie le estaba prestando atención, o se hubieran dado cuenta de la manera en que devoraba a Takao con la mirada. O eso pensaba Shintaro. Kise lo miraba divertidísimo desde la cancha, sacando completo provecho para molestarlo. Consciente del extraño -aunque entendible- voyeurismo de su ex compañero, Kise decidió intensificar un poco la situación y pegó su cuerpo más cerca al de Takao. Aferró sus manos a la cadera del menor para llevar la cadencia de sus movimientos, mientras que Takao tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kise. Las espectadoras a su alrededor soltaron un grito de emoción… Kise era un maestro del _fanservice_ , y Takao era tan despiadado como él.

Kise volvió a mirar de reojo hacia donde Midorima estaba parado, y justo como había esperado, el peliverde estaba ardiendo de rabia.

 _¿Midorimacchi, celoso? ¡Quién lo diría!_

-Sólo sígueme la corriente, Takaocchi, no creas que voy en serio... ¡esto es muy divertido!

-¡Hah! Sí que lo es… ¿ya viste la cara de Shin-chan?

-¿Huh? ¿Ya lo habías notado?- Preguntó el modelo, confundido. Takao se rió muy fuerte y asintió.

-Es un _tsundere_ de lo peor, siempre insiste que no le importa lo que yo haga, pero en el momento en que me ve así… ja ja ja. Digamos que lo estoy poniendo a prueba, Ki-chan. Hay… hay algo que me interesa saber.

Takao en verdad tenía algo de sádico en su usualmente apacible y alegre personalidad. Kise ya se llevaba muy bien con él desde mucho antes, pero esta característica tan satírica de Takao le agradaba mucho más. Sin embargo, creía entender qué era aquello que el chico de cabello oscuro estaba investigando. Kise sonrió para sus adentros. En verdad era demasiado obvio que Takao estaba perdidamente enamorado de su amigo. Hacerlo enojar y provocarlo de esta manera, bueno, sólo ayudaría a comprobar las sospechas de todo mundo. Ahora solo podían preguntarse, ¿Era un amor correspondido?

Midorima los miraba con odio tan profundo, que por un segundo Ryouta tuvo verdadero miedo de cómo fuera a reaccionar el otro cuando el menor jaló de él hacia abajo, en un ademán que parecía que fueran a besarse. Hubo un suspiro ahogado a lo largo de la cancha… evidentemente estaban llamando muchísimo la atención. Takao sonrió, y con falsa inocencia rió, jalando a Kise hasta el fondo de la cancha, donde se encontraban bailando Momoi con sus amigas. Todo para perder de vista a Midorima. Si quería estar de mirón, que se esforzara en hacerlo.

-Midorimacchi sigue mirándote… creo que va a matarme.- Dijo Kise entre risas nerviosas mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Takao. El moreno rió por lo bajo mientras tomaba las manos de Kise y bailoteaba a gusto con él. Shin-chan estaba parado muy lejos, pero el aura de muerte que proyectaba ya estaba llegando hasta ellos.

-No te preocupes, es tan inofensivo como un conejito.

Kise rió por lo alto y siguió bailando seductoramente con el mejor amigo de Midorima. Todo mundo parecía saber qué se traían entre manos, así que a pesar de un par de miradas curiosas y de desaprobación, a nadie parecía importarles que Takao y Kise siguieran actuando así después de tres canciones. A nadie más que a Midorima. Tan solo unos segundos más tarde, el muchacho se les acercó con pasos pesados y jaloneó a Kazunari del brazo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Takao?

-Bailar, Shin-chan, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-¿Que qué tiene de malo? Ya viste con quién y cómo lo estás haciendo, ¿verdad?

-Si, Ki-chan es un gran bailarín.

-¡¿Ki-chan?!

Si, Midorimacchi estaba muy, muy celoso. Y Takao tenía muchísimo tacto como para saber qué podía ponerlo todavía peor. Un gesto, una caricia, ponerle un apodo… para Kise, nada de estas cosas íntimas con otros hombres era algo extraño. Por hacerle un favor a un amigo para que rompiera las paredes del chico que le gustaba, Kise podía sacrificarse un poco.

-Bueno, Shin-chan, si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no me sacas a bailar tú?

-Y-yo no bailo.

 _Oh._ Ciertamente Kise esperaba otro tipo de respuesta. Un "vuelve a la mesa y no hables, Bakao", o un "eres un idiota, has lo que quieras". Pero Midorima de hecho no se había quejado ni negado, sólo estaba evadiendo la situación.

-Entonces yo te enseño. Dame las manos.

Sin siquiera pedirle su consentimiento, Takao se separó de Kise y lo dejó en los dulces brazos de una guapa chica del Instituto Touou. Tomó al más alto de las muñecas y lo separó un poco del grupo, donde movía al torpe Midorima despacio. El menor había entrelazado sus dedos con los aún vendados de Midorima. Kazunari había dejado de bailar de una manera tan seductora y más bien hacía pasos algo bobos para tratar de calmar los nervios de su mejor amigo, que no podía seguirle la pista por más que lo intentara. Pasada ya media hora de intentar que Midorima se desinhibiera un poco, Takao había conseguido que el escolta ya bailara un poco por su cuenta, pero se negaba a soltarlo de las manos. Kise podía jurar que el peliverde se estaba divirtiendo, por esa pequeña y discreta sonrisa en su rostro.

Y fue entonces cuando Kise se dio cuenta de que Midorimacchi no solo estaba celoso, sino que en verdad quería a Takaocchi como nunca había querido a nadie.

* * *

 **Nota:** Hay gustos culposos, y luego está esta el hecho de que shippeo un poquiiiiiito (?) a Kise con Takao.. En la mayoría de mis historias, (y veo que también es una constante en la mayoría de quienes escriben MidoTaka) Kise siempre es muy amigo de Kazu, lo que varía es el grado de homosensualidad de nuestro querido rubio, ja ja ja. Disculpen las molestias que este pecaminoso capítulo pudo haberles causado, muy poco _ad hoc_ para publicarlo en Sábado de Gloria xD.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota:** Este capítulo transcurre al inicio del tercer año.  
Como nota extra, no estoy 100% segura en cómo se tendría que transportar uno para llegar de Akihabara a Akita, aunque por lo que investigué después, el tiempo de viaje es mucho más largo... pobre Mukkun, lo hice viajar en tiempo récord. Oh bueno, esto es ficción, y nada más por cuestión de historia me he decidido a dejarlo como está. Una disculpa por las incongruencias.

Gracias por todos los comentarios, he estado teniendo mucho feedback y eso me pone muy feliz. Extrañamente en FF tuve mucha respuesta de mi fic en español, y en Ao3 tuve mayor público en uno que subí en inglés... ¡que cosas!

* * *

 **•·.·´`·.·•Murasakibara•·.·´`·.·•**

* * *

No, lo que Murasakibara vio en el tren desde Akihabara no podía ser real. Se negaba a creer lo que acababa de presenciar, pero ya no podía ocultar que había descubierto la verdad.

Había pasado un mes de iniciado su tercer y último año de preparatoria, y los ánimos de Murasakibara estaban por el piso. El basket había dejado de ser interesante otra vez. En especial, todo había ido en declive desde que Muro-chin se había graduado, ya que aún no había logrado encontrar a un compañero tan apto como él. Por ello mismo, le entusiasmaba muchísimo a Atsushi que llegara el viernes, pues por fin podría encontrarse con su universitario amigo para jugar un uno-contra-uno extraoficial.

A pesar de sus diferencias y constantes pleitos, se habían vuelto amigos muy cercanos a lo largo de su segundo año juntos, siendo Tatsuya y su competitivo pero amable carácter uno de los pocos factores que podían hacer a Atsushi sonreir y jugar entregándolo todo de sí. Todo iba a cambiar a partir de entonces. Por ello mismo, Murasakibara decidió hacerle un pequeño regalo a Tatsuya, aprovechando que había obtenido un poco de dinero por el año nuevo y que se encontraba de muy buen humor para hacer un viaje en tren en miércoles por la mañana. Cuando Muro-chin había dejado el Instituto Yosen, Murasakibara había acudido a su ceremonia, pero no le había dado nada para felicitarlo por sus logros.

Era raro en él hacer regalos a sus amigos, pero quien conociera a Atsushi lo suficientemente bien, sabrían que era un muchacho amable y cariñoso -mientras no se encontrara en la cancha de basket, claro está. Quizá con el fin de dar un buen cierre a su amistad con Himuro, decidió ir a Akiba a comprarle algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera recordarle a Tatsuya la breve amistad que habían tenido. Si bien, el gigante también hacía el viaje con la intención de comprarse varias cajas de dulces y chatarra, sabía que la respuesta para el regalo de Muro-chin no podía ser algo comestible.

Después de pasearse mucho tiempo por varias tiendas de anime y de figurillas coleccionables, entre las cuales había comprado un par de cosas para sus hermanos, Murasakibara estaba a punto de darse por vencido. No tenía ni idea de que comprarle. Himuro era muy bueno jugando al billar, pero no podía regalarle nada que le ayudara con eso. Le gustaba tocar la guitarra y cantar, pero Murasakibara no tenía ni idea de qué bandas le gustaban como para regalarle un disco o invitarlo a algún concierto. Se estaba frustrando, y ni todos los dulces de Akihabara podían hacerlo feliz si había viajado hasta allá, entre semana, sólo para no encontrar su objetivo.

Tras pasearse frente a un local de juegos de arcade, al fin encontró lo que estaba buscando. En una de las máquinas de peluches había un pequeño dragón azulado con un balón de basket en sus garras. ¡Era perfecto!. El gigantón se gastó hasta su último centavo intentando sacar el muñeco con la garra mecánica, pero cuando lo consiguió, ya eran cerca de las 6 pm. _Demonios… será un dolor de muelas regresar a casa…_ pensó tras guardar su tesoro en la mochila y apresurarse a toda velocidad a la estación de metro, que, tras cambiar de línea en dos ocasiones y tomar un camión en dirección a Akita, por fin lo llevaría directo a casa. Su estúpido capricho le tomaría al menos tres horas de transporte. Al fin de cuentas, Atsushi no era precisamente una persona racional.

Tras haber tomado la segunda ruta de su travesía, las cosas empeoraron. El subterráneo venía rebosando de gente, sobre todo de empresarios recién salidos de sus oficinas. Hacía frío, ya que apenas había entrado la primavera unos cuantos días antes y durante las noches el clima solía volverse más gélido de lo normal. No es que pudiera sentirlo de todos modos, ya que venía aplastado contra una de las paredes del vagón sin posibilidad de moverse. Lo bueno era que su estación era la última, así que no tendría problema de quedarse atrás. Con sus audífonos puestos y sus tesoros bien guardados en su chamarra, Murasakibara observaba a la gente desde las alturas, gracias a su propio tamaño que rebasaba a los demás transeúntes por más de una cabeza. No le impresionaba que muchos lo voltearan a ver debido a su gran tamaño y peculiar color de cabello y ojos, a lo largo de los años ya se había acostumbrado a esas atenciones no solicitadas.

En su letargo y su terrible distracción, algo atrapó su atención, justo en el momento en que sentía sus ojos cerrarse con pesadez. De espaldas a él, un muchacho de cabello verde y casi de su misma altura viajaba a unos cuantos metros de él. Era inconfundible, no podía ser otra persona que Mido-chin. _Qué extraño, usualmente no usa el transporte público…_ pensó Atsushi mientras lo observaba. El as de Shutoku ajustó su espalda contra la puerta en cuanto un montón de pasajeros salieron, y otros cuantos más entraron al vagón. Y fue allí cuando lo vio: Mido-chin venía abrazando a alguien. Murasakibara casi escupe la soda que iba bebiendo debido a la impresión que eso le había causado… ¡¿Mido-chin estaba saliendo con alguien?! No, Murasakibara ahora no podía ni quería creer que fuera cierto. Su curiosidad ya se había agitado lo suficiente, debía saber a quién venía sosteniendo entre sus brazos, pero la gente ocultaba el rostro de la otra persona. Murasakibara ni siquiera podía ver si se trataba de una mujer, pero por el negro cabello corto, el gigante podía asumir que no era así.

Tuvo que esperar cuatro estaciones más a que el vagón se despejara y así pudiera ver de quién se trataba. La respuesta le llegó de golpe, pero Atsushi tenía que aceptar que era la opción más acertada, después de todo. Su pequeño compañero de equipo,- Taka-chin, si a Atsushi no le fallaba la memoria-, estaba acurrucado y completamente dormido en los brazos de Midorima, quien descansaba su barbilla contra la cabeza del menor. Los brazos de Takao reposaban contra el torso de Midorima, quien lo rodeaba por la cintura con delicadeza. El ex-compañero de Atsushi dormitaba tranquilamente, pero observaba con cuidado cada que el tren se detenía para asegurarse de no equivocarse de estación. No había notado la presencia de Murasakibara al fondo del lugar, y Atsushi agradeció que fuera así. Su rostro probablemente demostraba su vergüenza y su vago interés en ese pequeño momento de intimidad que los dos compartían sin que nadie les prestara una pizca de atención.

La voz del interfono anunció la siguiente estación y Midorima le dio unas palmaditas en el rostro a su compañero. Kazunari se despertó avergonzado y negó varias veces con la cabeza, mientras Shin-chan lo miraba con un gesto desaprobatorio, pero un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas. Los dos se separaron, pero Murasakibara claramente notó cómo Mido-chin tomaba al otro de la mano firmemente antes de bajarse del tren en cuanto se abrieron las puertas automáticas.

En cuanto se perdieron de vista, Atsushi sintió sus manos temblar dentro de sus bolsillos. Jugaba con el pequeño dragón de peluche para intentar tranquilizarse, pero eso no bastaba del todo. No es que le importara en lo absoluto la relación de Mido-chin… ya había escuchado rumores de que el peliverde estaba saliendo con alguien, más después de las irreverencias habituales de Kise de funcionar como chismografo entre sus amigos. Tampoco le sorprendía que estuviera saliendo con otro hombre, al fin y al cabo, Mido-chin siempre había sido una persona muy rara. Lo que le había asombrado era ver a su ex-compañero con un rostro tan apacible, mientras disfrutaba del contacto físico de otro ser que no fuera uno de sus Lucky Items. En dos años, Yosen se había enfrentado a Shutoku un par de veces, y en efecto eran un equipo poderoso, sobre todo por esa mortal combinación de pases y anotaciones. Nunca se imaginó, sin embargo, que entre ese par pudiera haber una especie de romance.

Murasakibara hizo entonces lo único que le venía a la mente:

-Aka-chin… no creerás lo que acabo de ver.

* * *

 **Nota:** Un poquitin de MuraHimu implícito, porque son mi segunda ship favorita (¡maldita gama de colores cool que tienen este par!). Gracias por sus comments, mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo, con un personaje muy... uh, personal. No es un OC, pero se acerca ja ja ja.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota:** Este capítulo ocurre a mediados del tercer año de preparatoria.

Tae no es un OC, ya que se le menciona brevemente en un capítulo. Es la hermanita menor del capitán de Shuutoku, quien se las enseña a sus compañeros en una foto en su móvil. En mis historias, usualmente siempre uso un personaje como una especie de "self-insert" descarado (cómo Fujimaki mismo hizo con Hyuuga, pero el mío tiene mucha menos relevancia, ja ja ja). La verdad es que en la primera historia que hice aparecer a Tae no tuvo mayor importancia, solo necesitaba a una manager para el equipo, pero a la larga me terminó gustando y la adopté. Decidí incluirla en este, porque recuerden que estas son breves historias paralelas a un fic más grande que sigue en proceso, donde Tae tiene un pequeño spotlight como confidente de Kazu.

 **Eso me lleva a una pregunta... ¿les gustaría ver ese fic en español?  
** Tengo 16/25 (?) caps. escritos en inglés, pero viendo la respuesta que ha tenido esta historia, estoy considerando en traducirla para ustedes :)

* * *

 **•·.·´`·.·•Tae Otsubo •·.·´`·.·•**

* * *

La dulce manager del equipo de baloncesto no quería admitirlo, pero lo sabía todo desde mucho antes que le confesara su amor a Shintaro.

Tae Otsubo conoció a sus senpai unos meses antes de entrar a su primer año en el Instituto Shutoku. En ese momento, poco sabía que iba a terminar así por el alto muchacho de cabello verde y lentes de pasta dura, quien caballerosa y amablemente le había sostenido la puerta al pasar a la casa del antiguo capitán del equipo. Taisuke había invitado a los otros cuatro a cenar en su casa para celebrar el retiro de los de tercer año, a pesar de la derrota durante su última Copa de Invierno. Fue allí que Tae conoció a Takao y Midorima, y desde el momento en que lo vio quedó encantada con ese carácter tan serio y peculiar del escolta. El físico era una cosa, pero esa frialdad con la que Midorima se comportaba siempre le habían parecido atractivas en un chico. Rara, la llamaban sus amigas, pero ella insistía que las personas así suelen ser las más cálidas en el interior. No se equivocaba.

Su hermano le había aconsejado que se mantuviera alejada de Midorima desde aquel entonces, ya que nada bueno podía salir de juntarse con él. Sólo faltaba ver a Takao para comprobarlo. Pero Tae era tan obstinada como Taisuke, y nada de lo que su hermano mayor le hubiera dicho parecía haberle entrado en la cabeza: la chica quería conocer a Midorima, sin importar lo huraño que pudiera ser. No le importaba si el escolta correspondía sus sentimientos o no, con volverse su amiga era más que suficiente.

Era una fortuna que perteneciera al club de basketball, ya que desde muy joven, a ella siempre le había gustado competir contra Tai-chan. Odiaba que la dejara ganar, pero ni ella podía negar el enorme talento de su hermano mayor. Dentro de sus memorias más preciadas, Tae recordaba los momentos en que ambos veían los partidos de la NBA con ahínco cada que los transmitían en la TV. Era una verdadera boba del basket, como la llamaban las otras chicas de su salón de clases. Así que en cuanto terminó la primera semana de clases, la chica ya se había propuesto como nueva manager del equipo de la escuela. Ya que era la hermanita de Otsubo, Nakatani-sensei la aceptó de inmediato.

Había ya pasado un año desde que entró a la escuela. Sus planes, hasta el momento, habían tenido pocos, pero significativos avances. Ahora, en su segunda temporada como manager oficial del equipo, la tímida Tae tenía que lidiar con los miembros de nuevo ingreso, los recurrentes de segundo y tercer año, y un capitán y vice-capitán que parecían haber estado juntos desde antes de haber nacido. Takao-senpai había sido galardonado con el jersey número 4, y mientras que Midorima-senpai conservaba el número 6, había aceptado convertirse en su apoyo principal. Tae fue la primera en felicitarlos y en insistir que deberían celebrarlo. _Seguro a Tai-chan le alegrará saber lo lejos que han llegado_.

El dúo dinámico del equipo la aceptó desde un principio, pero Tae realmente nunca tuvo un momento en los que pudiera acercarse a Midorima-senpai por su cuenta. Siempre estaban juntos, no importaba el momento o la hora. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, ya que Kazunari era encantador e increíblemente sociable, siempre haciéndola reír con sus bromas tontas. Le impresionaba, además, que era capaz de hacer sonreír a Midorima sin mayor esfuerzo, cosa que a ella le parecía imposible.

Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba y Midorima la aceptaba más en su vida cotidiana, más difícil le era reconocer que no podía tenerlo para ella. Compartir no era uno de sus dones. En una ocasión, conoció a uno de los ex-compañeros de la secundaria de Midorima-senpai, un rubio guapísimo que también jugaba basketball como un dios. En esa peculiar reunión de amigos del pasado, Kise le confesó que era extraño que Midorimacchi estuviera haciendo amigos… todo debía ser culpa de Takao. Fue allí cuando Tae se dio cuenta de lo importante que era el moreno para él. _¿Pero hasta qué punto ha llegado su amistad? ¿Podría en algún momento quererme como lo quiere a él? ¿...será acaso que Midorima-senpai es…?_

Esos pensamientos la llevaron a tomar una decisión: la única manera de saber hasta dónde podía permitirse acercarse a él era enfrentar los hechos. Si las cosas iban para mal, Tae-chan confiaba que Midorima era lo suficientemente maduro como para mantener una relación profesional, por el bien del equipo. Por su parte, ella ya se había hecho a la idea de aceptar cualquiera que fuera la respuesta de su amor, sin negarle todo el apoyo que podía brindarle a pesar de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. Porque antes que estar enamorada de él, Tae admiraba y respetaba a Midorima, como sólo había adorado a Tai-chan en otro momento de su corta vida.

-Tae-san… ¿la carta en mi guardarropa, era tuya?- Se veía tan bien en esa tarde de mayo, con los ojos cansados después de un pesado día de entrenamiento, pero igual de hermosos que siempre detrás de sus largas pestañas y los habituales lentes de pasta dura. Seguro le había dicho a Takao que no lo esperara y se adelantara a casa. Tae agradeció el pequeño minuto de privacidad que al fin podían tener.

-Si…- admitió después de un breve silencio que sólo pudo romper después de haber aspirado hondo. Midorima no parecía impresionado, pero tampoco sonreía ni mostraba señal alguna de expresar alguna emoción. -E-es verdad lo que escribí en ella. M-m-me gustas mucho, Midorima-senpai.

Midorima guardó silencio nuevamente y se sentó sobre una de las jardineras del patio, haciéndole señas a Tae para que se sentara al lado de él. La ocasión era tan rara para él como lo era para la manager, quien jamás le había confesado sus sentimientos a ningún otro chico. No había existido nadie que le gustara tanto como Midorima-senpai. El muchacho le sonrió tímidamente y sacó de su mochila una pequeña figurilla de un búho, que luego le ofreció a Tae como regalo. Tae sabía que era su Lucky item, y recordaba haberle comentado a su senpai que los búhos eran su animal favorito. Por un instante, su corazón latió muy rápido, pero la mirada que el mayor le estaba dando apaciguó sus ánimos de inmediato. El regalo no era una respuesta, era una disculpa.

-Me alaga saber que piensas eso de mi, Tae-san… pero ya tengo a alguien que es muy importante en mi vida. Alguien a quien yo quiero.

-Entonces estaba en lo correcto…- susurró ella por lo bajo, observando la figurilla entre sus dedos. -Esa persona… ¿también te quiere, senpai?

-Yo…- Midorima parecía sorprendido por la pregunta y el sonrojo de sus mejillas sólo confirmaba los hechos.-N-no estoy seguro aún. Pero creo que sí.

Tae sonrió, aunque por dentro sentía una punzada en el corazón tan fuerte que parecía que la habían apuñalado. Se disculpó con él por las molestias, pero aun así insistió en que deseaba lo mejor para Midorima-senpai y esa persona con la que él quería estar.

Tae, para este momento, ya sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. No quedaba duda alguna.

* * *

 **Nota:** En el capítulo de mañana tendremos a un Shin-chan muy molesto, un pleito después de un terrible partido, y a un viejo compañero de equipo que siempre está en el lugar equivocado.

Gracias por sus comments :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota:** Este capítulo ocurre en las eliminatorias para el Inter-High del tercer año.

No se puede tener drama y sufrimiento si no hay un capítulo con Makoto Hanamiya. Ahora que estoy leyendo el manga, la verdad es que esto esta muy inspirado en el partido de Seirin contra Kirisaki Daiichi, pero las cosas no salen tan bien y no tenemos a una mamá Teppei en el equipo para que proteja a todos.

* * *

 **•·.·´`·.·•Aomine•·.·´`·.·•**

* * *

A Daiki le encantaría que dejaran de meterlo en problemas que no le incumben. Entre ellos, le importaba un comino enterarse de las relaciones personales de Midorima. Pero ¿qué le iba a hacer? Una vez que se dio cuenta, ya no había vuelta atrás.

El partido que había presenciado fue incómodo, si había alguna manera de describirlo. Quien ganara se enfrentaría a Touou en los cuartos de final, por lo cual se convertirían en sus siguientes contrincantes a vencer. A Aomine le agradó el resultado, pero le molestó el procedimiento de la compleja operación que tuvo que observar desde las gradas.

Kirisaki Daiichi versus Shutoku, y el marcador terminó 82-103, algo digno de esperarse de dos equipos tan eficientes… si es que se podía considerar a las técnicas sucias de Kirisaki Daiichi como tal. El encuentro había sido una masacre, de los cinco miembros principales del equipo naranja, seis habían terminado heridos y uno de gravedad. De los del equipo turquesa, sólo uno fue amonestado por sus métodos violentos de jugar.

El molesto enano amigo de Midorima había sufrido más que ninguno de sus compañeros, ya que sus enemigos lo habían marcado como una posible amenaza y se dedicaron los dos primeros cuartos a detenerlo a cómo diera lugar: golpes en el estómago, pisotones, empujones con toda la fuerza que un cuerpo humano puede soportar, y lo peor del caso, tres codazos directo a la cara. Sus ojos de halcón se vieron afectados desde el principio, pero su ávida capacidad de liderazgo le permitió salir adelante, para abrirle camino a Midorima de ampliar la brecha en la puntuación lo más posible.

Mientras los veía, Aomine se emocionaba cada vez más, entusiasmado de la posibilidad de tener que competir contra ellos en los próximos días. Pero al notar el deplorable estado en el que el equipo dirigido por Makoto Hanamiya había dejado a Takao, sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo. El equipo naranja estaba tan herido que sería imposible tuvieran un partido digno durante el resto de la temporada. Es más, era muy poco probable que pudiera competir el dúo dinámico que tanto había dado de qué hablar en ese Interescolar.

Hastiado de observar un partido tan frustrante, Aomine se separó de Satsuki con la excusa de ir a estirar las piernas y al sanitario. Llevar aplastado cuarenta minutos sobre el asiento no le haría bien, además de que sabía por adelantado cuál iba a ser el resultado. La chica de cabello rosa lo miró con desconfianza y le hizo jurar que volvería antes de terminado el partido, pero Aomine ignoró sus palabras y se fue caminando hacia el pasillo con desgane. Para ser una persona tan ágil, con una capacidad de aceleración sobrehumana, Aomine se movía con una lentitud inmensa cuando la flojera se apoderaba de él. Si Momoi le hubiera contado los minutos, lo habría regañado por haberse tardado un cuarto de hora sólo en llegar a los servicios.

Tras hacer sus necesidades, Aomine salió bostezando del cubículo con cara de pocos amigos. Ya podía suponer lo que Momoi estaría incluyendo en su sermón, pero poco le importaba en ese instante. _Ah, una máquina de bebidas, perfecto…_ pensó cuando vio el dispensador a medio pasillo de dónde se encontraba. Más excusas para no volver con su equipo a mirar la tediosa premiación y el anuncio de los siguientes torneos. Depositó unos cuantos yenes y tecleó el número de la bebida energética que siempre disfrutaba en un día caluroso como aquel, pero al agacharse a recoger la botella, un fuerte ruido hizo que Aomine se sobresaltara, ahogando un grito en su garganta.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, Hanamiya!- Escuchó a una voz extrañamente familiar exclamando del otro lado del muro.

-¿Pero qué pasa, Midorima-kun? Yo sólo quería felicitar a tu compañero, hizo un excelente trabajo dirigiendo a todo el equipo. ¿Está mal que, de un base a otro, reconozcamos el talento ajeno?

En el tono del ex capitán y ahora entrenador permanente de Kirisaki Daiichi había un alto grado de maldad que Aomine no podía dejar de notar. Era más que evidente que provocaba a Midorima, con la intención de hundirlo más en su repugnante tela de araña que había tejido desde antes de haber comenzado el encuentro. Las técnicas de Hanamiya eran conocidas por todos, no sólo incluían heridas físicas, sino también una fuerte manipulación emocional y psicológica muy difíciles de tolerar. Midorima había caído en su trampa en el momento en que había levantado la voz, ya que el sereno adolescente casi nunca mostraba sus emociones, ni siquiera un enojo y odio tan profundos como aquellos.

-¿No tuviste suficiente con herirlo? El partido terminó. Déjalo en paz.

-¿Huh? Pero si nosotros no hicimos absolutamente nada, fue culpa de Takao haberse accidentado así. Debería de ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez. Además, no es como que me agrade romper las ilusiones de idiotas como él, que por ver que tienen un poco de talento se emocionan tanto… duele verlo, ¿sabes? Sólo le estoy haciendo un favor, terminando su miseria antes de que se humille enfrente de Aomine.

-Cállate ya.-Midorima hablaba en una amenazante voz ronca, aunque no estaba gritando. Aomine, desde el otro lado del muro, sabía que el peliverde tenía a Hanamiya acorralado contra la pared, probablemente con toda la intención de matarlo si se atrevía a volver a abrir la boca. -No voy a permitir que lo sigas insultando.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Shougo-kun tenía razón, sí tienes algo por los enanos bocones después de todo. Antes eras el perrito faldero de Akashi, y ahora proteges a ese imbécil con uñas y dientes, ¡qué interesante! Sólo me motivas mucho más a querer sacarle los ojos a ese halconcito tuyo, Midorima-kun.

Entonces pasó algo que Aomine jamás se habría esperado: escuchó claramente a Midorima azotar el puño contra el muro. Lo había hecho con toda la intención de espantar a Hanamiya sin agredirlo, claro está. Shintaro jamás había estado a favor de la violencia, y ni siquiera al perder la calma de ese modo podía haber hecho tal cosa como golpear a un contrincante. Sin embargo, a continuación se oyó otro golpe, y el sonido de huesos crujiendo al contacto. Aomine no tuvo que esperar más, cruzó el umbral para llegar hasta donde estaba su ex-compañero, ya fuera para detenerlo o para ayudarlo.

Midorima se había hecho unos pasos hacia atrás y se agarraba la boca con la mano no vendada, mientras que uno de sus compañeros de segundo año lo miraba consternado. Sus ojos furiosos no se posaron nunca en Aomine, sino que estaban fijos en Hanamiya, a punto de explotar de cólera. Midorima se lanzó contra él, pero su compañero de equipo lo detuvo a tiempo por los hombros. El muchacho de pelo negro reía egocentricamente, sin demostrar temor de que el otro fuese a matarlo a golpes. Aomine se interpuso entre ambos, jalando a Hanamiya del cuello y empujando a Midorima hacia su kohai.

-Tch, ustedes siempre me están causando problemas… ¿así que ahora eres amigo de Haizaki, eh?- Aomine lo empujó al piso, y fue hasta entonces que Hanamiya se calló por fin. Si Midorima furioso no representaba una amenaza, Aomine provocado seguramente sí lo era. -Si sabes lo que te conviene, te largarás de aquí antes de que le diga al número 7 que suelte a Midorima y dejemos que te mate, ¿ok? Si me entero que te acercaste a la enfermería, me aseguraré de que Imayoshi te atienda en el psiquiatra de la prisión, ¿entendido?

Hanamiya se puso de pie, con cara de pocos amigos, y salió en dirección al pasillo sin refutar. Aomine suspiró, agotado de siempre estar metido en embrollos ajenos, más si involucraban al imbécil ex-jugador de Kirisaki Daiichi. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a Midorima, quien ya había recobrado algo de su compostura aunque aún tenía el labio inferior y el orgullo heridos. El peliverde lo miraba desconcertado, como si hubiese sido Aomine quien tuviese toda la culpa de lo que acababa de pasar, mientras que el chico de segundo año desviaba su mirada de uno a otro con miedo de que se pusiera violenta la situación otra vez.

-Así que al final Midorima-sama sí tiene emociones humanas, ¡qué noticias tan grandes han llegado a nuestra tierra!- Aomine se burló, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho para examinar al escolta de Shutoku desde cierta distancia. Sabía que no era buena idea hacerle mofa después de haber estado tan molesto, pero no podía contenerse. Tenía que cobrarle el favor, de todos modos. -¿Serías tan amable de explicar qué demonios pasó?

-Tch, escuchaste toda la conversación, Aomine. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

-No lo sé, ¿por qué te molestaste tanto con Hanamiya, si sabes que es un imbécil de primera? Además, ¿qué no insistías que Takao era sólo un sirviente, o una herramienta, o algo así? ¿por qué tanta furia por alguien que ni te importa?

Para sorpresa de ambos, el número 7 bufó por lo bajo, pero se calló de inmediato en cuanto Midorima le envió una mirada punzante. El peliverde suspiró, como si estuviera dándose por vencido. Gimió un poco de dolor cuando la herida en su labio se agrietó al tratar de pronunciar palabra, pero después de limpiar la sangre nuevamente, volteó a mirar a Aomine con ojos desafiantes.

-Las cosas son diferentes ahora. No puedo permitir que le hagan daño. Sin él, yo… nuestro equipo se viene abajo.

Sin más, Midorima se dio la vuelta, empujando a su kohai del hombro hacia la enfermería. Aomine lo miró con ojos sorprendidos mientras los dos se alejaban, ya que no podía creer nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Midorima siempre había sido raro, extravagante en el mejor de los casos, un excéntrico desesperante en los peores. Pero jamás habría imaginado que era de _esa_ clase de raros. Ah, Kise y Satsuki seguramente lo patearían por intolerante, por lo que se regañó mentalmente antes de darse la vuelta y regresar por el camino en que llegó.

 _Quién lo diría, Midorima batea para el otro lado._

* * *

 **Nota** : Pobre Ahomine, siempre metido en problemas ajenos. Me costó mucho trabajo pensar un escenario en el que este par pudiera convivir y que le quedara en claro a Aomine el por qué de las emociones de Midorima... pero creo que al final el resultado no fue malo.

Una pequeña sorpresita, hoy subiré 2 caps., porque el siguiente no me convence del todo. Quizá es para compensar que no está al nivel de los demás, pero aun asi, espero lo disfruten.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota:** El capítulo toma lugar unos días antes del receso de verano del tercer año.

Esta parte no me convence del todo, pero quería incluir a Muro-chin porque lo amo. La cosa es que creo que solo en la OVA convive con Takao y eso me causa dolor, porque seguro serían buenos amigos e irían a cantar juntos todo el tiempo.

* * *

 **•·.·´`·.·•Himuro•·.·´`·.·•**

* * *

Himuro pasaba tan poco tiempo con amigos de Taiga en Tokio que nunca se dio cuenta de nada hasta que Takao se lo confesó durante el desayuno. Por más que escuchara las explicaciones del muchacho de ojos de halcón, los oídos de Tatsuya se habían quedado sordos.

-¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios hacemos en un _maid café_ a las 8 de la mañana, por favor?- Himuro no lograba comprender por qué el base de Shutoku lo había invitado a desayunar en una soleada mañana de finales de verano.

Tan sólo habían intercambiado un par de palabras en el pasado por culpa de sus amigos de la Generación de los Milagros y Kagami. Claro, se veían cada vez que Kise organizaba alguna reunión o cuando se cruzaban en alguna fiesta a altas horas de la noche, pero Atsushi y Midorima-kun casi siempre estaban al lado del otro. Era, quizá, la segunda o tercera vez que estaban solos en prácticamente tres años de conocerse.

-Necesito pedirte un consejo, Himuro-san… es algo complicado. Kagami me dijo que estabas de visita en Tokio y le pedí tu número. Digamos que es algo personal, un consejo de.. uh, de pareja.

-Oh…- Himuro parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de comprender de dónde había salido aquello. Suponía que Takao sabía sobre su popularidad, lo había visto rodeado de chicas en el pasado, así que seguramente debería considerarlo un experto en el tema. Himuro sonrió, aunque inseguro, indicándole a Takao que continuara.

-Verás… llevo mucho tiempo tratando de estar con alguien, pero no sé cómo proceder. Quería escuchar unas palabras de apoyo o algo, porque ya no sé qué hacer con esa persona.

-Kazunari-kun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Takao asintió, con sus agudos ojos fijos en los de Tatsuya.- ¿Por qué yo? ¿No crees que Kise hubiera podido ayudarte más? Eres buen amigo suyo, si no me equivoco. No estoy seguro de poder ayudarte…

-¿Tú crees que Ki-chan podría mantener su bocota cerrada, Himuro-san? Lo consideré, igual pensé en hablar con Kuroko, pero uno es un chismoso y el otro es un inexperto de lo peor.

-Tienes un punto.- Admitió el mayor, distrayéndose por un segundo con la linda muchacha que rellenaba su taza de café con leche y el largo escote de su traje de sirvienta.

-Fuiste mi siguiente mejor opción, lo lamento. Kagami y Aomine no tienen suerte en el amor y sólo piensan en balones, y no quiero saber qué clase de consejos pudo haberme dado Akashi. Además, no puedo pedirle consejos a Shin-chan sobre este tema en particular. En realidad, quiero una opinión de alguien que no ha estado involucrado en lo absoluto.

Himuro rió, echando sus brazos hacia atrás en el asiento. Takao tenía razón, no tenía mejor opción que recurrir a él, por más extraña que se hubiese tornado la situación. Aún no comprendía el porqué de su reunión en un maid café tan temprano en la mañana, pero podía suponer que era la idea de Takao de evitar llamar la atención. Nadie vendría a buscarlos en un lugar como ese a tales horas.

-Bueno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? Contrario a la creencia popular, no he tenido muchas novias. Muchas chicas se me acercan, pero rara vez logro tener algo lindo con ellas.

-Hah… no me refería precisamente a tu relación con las mujeres, Himuro-san.- Los ojos de Takao se desviaron hacia la esquina de la mesa, mientras el menor comía de sus panqueques con miel sin poder enfrentar a Tatsuya. El escolta de Yosen lo miraba confundido, sin entender a qué iba con todo esto. Si no estaba allí para pedirle consejos con las mujeres, ¿entonces de qué demonios quería hablar? -De todos los locos que se han atrevido a tolerar a nuestros queridos milagritos, tú y Murasakibara lograron arreglar todo para su segundo año juntos y sobrellevaron su amistad muy bien, ¿verdad?

-Uh… si. Después de ese partido contra Seirin, Atsushi cambió mucho y fue mucho más abierto conmigo. Pero no entiendo cuál es tu punto, Kazunari-kun.

-Gah, creo que no hay manera fácil de decirlo, Himuro-san.- Takao se acomodó el cabello con los dedos y descansó los codos sobre la mesa un segundo, antes de voltearlo a ver con una mirada resoluta y decidida.

-Pues entonces sólo dilo y ya, que no entiendo nada, Takao.

-Llevo tres años intentando algo con Midorima, y sé que él siente algo parecido desde hace unos meses, pero no quiero apresurarme. Quiero que se sienta seguro antes de que-

-Espera… ¿qué?

-Uh… tú sabes, yo… uh… lo… él...

-No, espera.. ¿tú y Midorima-kun? Ah ¿…no creerás que Atsushi y yo…?

Para este momento, Himuro estaba más rojo que el cabello de Kagami y Takao había vuelto a evitar cruzarse la mirada. Las palabras se le habían perdido en la garganta y ahora ya no sabía qué hacer. Esto había sido una pésima idea… lidiar con sus sentimientos era una cosa, enfrentar a la gente con la verdad era otra. Estaba perdido, y había sido un idiota al pensar que confiar en alguien en una situación muy vagamente similar a la suya podría ayudarlo a ver las cosas claramente.

Himuro pareció detectar su desesperación y se apresuró a ponerle una mano en el hombro para calmarlo, pero Takao parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios. Himuro suspiró, no era la primera vez que tenía que enfrentarse con éste tipo de acontecimientos y seguro tampoco sería la última.

-N-no, sé que lo tuyo con Murasakibara es diferente, pero a comparación de Imayoshi o Kasamatsu con sus respectivos idiotas, tú saliste adelante con él y se llevaron la copa del Interescolar el año pasado… yo ya no sé qué hacer para que Shin-chan esté a gusto conmigo… ¿qué pasa si al final todo termina arruinando y ya no quiere ser mi compañero de equipo?

Tatsuya suspiró desesperado. Ni toda su experiencia en las vagas relaciones de pareja, ni su amistad tan estrecha tanto con Atsushi y Taiga lo preparaban para contestarle al muchacho de ojos claros sentado frente a él. ¿Qué podía decirle? No era lo mismo ser mejores amigos y compañeros a ser pareja, amantes probablemente. Era una experiencia completamente ajena para él, aunque entendía por qué Takao lo había escogido antes que conversar con cualquiera de los demás. En la medida de lo posible, Tatsuya en serio quería ayudarlo.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es enfrentarlo, ¿no crees? ¿Midorima-kun sabe lo que sientes?

-Si… creo que si. Se lo he "dicho" muchas veces, y creo que no es tan distraído como para no entenderlo.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?. Himuro se rio, bebiendo de su café con calma para tratar de pensar en algo inteligente que decir. Solía aconsejar a muchas de sus amigas de Yosen en cómo invitar a salir a sus enamorados, ésto no podía ser muy diferente. La única complicación era que el enamorado era el bruto y excéntrico de Midorima. -Al fin y al cabo es un "milagrito", como tú bien los llamaste. Igual de raro que Atsushi y los demás.

Ya más tranquilo, Takao volteó a mirarlo, sorprendido. Una sonrisa, tan pícara y típica del muchacho de corta estatura, se apareció en su rostro. Al parecer, Tatsuya le había hecho notar algo que ignoraba por completo. Dio otro gran bocado a su platillo y observó por un largo minuto la malteada de fresa que tenía frente a él, con los ojos perdidos sobre la crema batida y el pedazo de fruta que se hundía lentamente en ella.

-Creo que tienes razón… nunca se lo he dicho de frente.

-Quizá deberías empezar por ahí.

Himuro sonrió de vuelta, y se sintió feliz de no haber complicado más la situación entre la sombra de Shutoku y su brillante luz esmeralda, como ahora también los denominaban de manera bochornosa en las revistas de baloncesto escolar. Quizá jamás se habría dado cuenta si Takao no le explicaba las cosas frente a frente, pero mirando todo en retrospectiva, las señales siempre habían estado allí.

* * *

 **Nota:** (Perdón, yo solo quiero escuchar a Ta_2 y a Kishow cantando un dueto TOT.)

En el siguiente capítulo, por fin el esperado momento. Dos amigos, una playa y la orilla del mar cuando surgen las primeras estrellas en el cielo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota:** El momento esperado. Ocurre al final del campamento de verano. Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

 **•·.·´`·.·•Midorima y Takao•·.·´`·.·•**

* * *

Después de tres años de estar juntos, seis meses de duda, y un beso bajo las estrellas, negarlo era imposible para ambos.

El último día de su último campamento de verano, su entrenador interino les había dejado la tarde libre. Los de segundo y primer año se entregaron al vicio de comer hasta que les doliera el estómago para después relajarse toda la noche en el spa. Ellos dos, siendo los únicos dos alumnos de tercero que habían permanecido en el equipo hasta entonces, se separaron del grupo después de la cena, ya que Midorima insistía en salir a correr ahora que el clima era más amable y ya no había un calor sofocante oprimiéndoles los pulmones en todo momento.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de moverse a más de diez kilómetros por hora, así que sólo caminaban sobre la arena mientras las estrellas comenzaban a cubrir el cielo. El mar murmuraba cuando las olas azotaban contra la orilla, y Takao jugaba con las puntas de sus pies para que el agua no tocara sus dedos al bailar sobre la arena. Midorima lo observaba moverse gracilmente, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin que se sintiera molesto por la presencia de su base, que tenerlo lejos ahora representaba un acto sumamente doloroso.

Takao había dicho un primer "te amo" tan sólo unos días antes de venir al campamento, casi para asegurarle a Shintaro que no se equivocaba respecto a sus sentimientos. Midorima le había contestado con un simple "Yo igual", pero no había habido más intercambios sobre el tema en lo que restaba de la corta temporada de receso.

Nakajima, su entrenador de campamento, parecía estar al corriente de la situación. Probablemente Takao le había contado algo, por lo que les dejaba más tiempo a solas que al resto del equipo. Claro está, el entrenamiento era igual o más arduo que el de los demás, pero los dos regresaban rendidos a su habitación en el hotel y sólo lograban disfrutar de una buena noche de sueño si compartían el mismo colchón hasta el amanecer, cuando la rutina volvía a comenzar. Compartían las comidas y el baño juntos, separándose de sus compañeros lo más posible. Para este punto, ya era evidente que el capitán y el vice-capitán eran más unidos de lo que inicialmente cualquiera de sus kohai pudo haber pensado. Las bromas de "mamá y papá de Shutoku" no faltaban en hacerse oír, pero a Takao le causaban risa. _¡Shin-chan es la mamá, obviamente!_

En su ánimo taciturno y serio, aún aferrado a sus amuletos de la suerte, Midorima había permitido que Takao indagara demasiado en su vida cotidiana. Lo que había iniciado como una espina en su costado, ahora se había convertido en parte de él. Kazunari se veía tan hermoso, bailando con las olas del mar y con las estrellas reflejadas en sus ojos claros. Su piel morena, tostada por el sol y acariciada por la arena tenía un aroma salino gracias al agua que llevaba envolviendolo toda la semana, y su oscuro cabello parecía perderse con la noche. Era toda una visión y un placer el observarlo, ya que Midorima jamás había conocido a una persona tan libre y hermosa en toda su vida.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, Midorima extendió sus manos para atraparlo y detener su juguetona danza. Takao se sobresaltó por un segundo, pero su cuerpo se suavizó en el momento en que los cálidos dedos de Shin-chan se deslizaron sobre su piel para acercarlo a él. El menor sonrió, sintiendo los brazos de su querido amigo rodear sus hombros con cautela.

Shin-chan vibraba de emoción, todas esas sensaciones que se oprimían dentro de su pecho amenazaban con salir al entrar en contacto con Takao, pero Kazunari estiró las manos hasta su cuello para asegurarle que estaba allí, a su lado, y que nada de eso iba a cambiar. Detrás de los lentes de pasta dura y sus largas pestañas, Midorima cerró los ojos, expectante. No sabía qué hacer, presa del miedo y los nervios repentinos, pero sentir el cuerpo del otro y su peso acomodarse suavemente contra su pecho le dieron el valor necesario para proseguir, y con manos temblorosas agarró el rostro del muchacho de ojos de halcón.

-¿... puedo?- Preguntó, tan cortés como siempre. Era algo que a Takao le volvía loco de su compañero, esa capacidad de ser tan gentil con él a pesar de su usual frialdad.

-Me ofendería si no lo hicieras, Shin-chan.

No había nadie que invadiera su privacidad, y cualquier rastro de duda había desaparecido de la mente de Shintaro. Se inclinó con suavidad, mientras Takao se levantaba sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzarlo. ¿Cuántas veces en los últimos meses no había pensado que esto pasaría? ¿Cuántas veces no tuvo que contenerse para no cubrir a su amigo de besos y caricias que hubieran hecho a más de uno darles una mirada desaprobatoria? Ni la noche en la cancha de street basket, ni la vez que Takao se quedó dormido entre sus brazos toda la noche por primera vez, ni siquiera cuando Midorima le había confesado, de manera indirecta, lo que sentía por él, había tenido esa sensación tan dulce que estaba experimentando ahora. Su piel, sus besos, sus mejillas, todo era tan suave en contraste con los ángulos marcados de su cuello y de sus hombros. La nariz, pequeña pero afilada, rozaba contra la suya cuando Takao abría lentamente los labios para profundizar ese primer beso tan esperado. Sonrojados los dos, se separaron para poderse mirar el uno al otro. No había palabras, solo un cómodo silencio que la risa tímida de Takao invadía mientras Midorima apoyaba su frente contra la de su compañero. Un beso más, y otro más... podía quedarse besándolo hasta que llegara el amanecer.

Ya era imposible negarlo. Shintaro lo amaba demasiado.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Amé escribir esto asdfghd!

Falta un breve y divertido epílogo, de un idiota muy distraído que nunca se dio cuenta de absolutamente nada.

¡Gracias por leer, y por llegar hasta aca!


	13. Epilogue

**Nota:** Ocurre tiempo después del final del tercer año.

Todas mis notas finales al término del capítulo :)

* * *

 **•·.·´`·.·•Kagami•·.·´`·.·•**

* * *

Kagami era un idiota. Nunca se dio cuenta de absolutamente nada, hasta que fue muy tarde.

Después de que Shutoku eliminara a Seirin de su última Copa de Invierno, Taiga resintió la derrota y cortó toda la comunicación con Midorima y sus compañeros. Kuroko lo sermoneaba, diciendo que era una actitud muy infantil, pero Kagami nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona madura, para empezar. El pequeño peliazul insistía en comunicarle las noticias sobre su ex-compañero de Teiko en las fechas siguientes, pero Kagami se hacía de oídos sordos y se negaba rotundamente a escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con el molesto peliverde y su enano amigo con ojos de halcón.

Si se los encontraba en fiestas o en partidos amistosos, Kagami volteaba la mirada y se hacía de la vista gorda. La ley del hielo jamás le había importado a Midorima, quien parecía estar agradecido de la falta de atención del as de Seirin. Takao parecía haberle prometido no entrometerse, por lo cual fue muy fácil para Taiga evadirlos por completo. Al enterarse que ambos se iban a ir un tiempo de viaje, fue como cerrar un capítulo de su vida para no volver a saber nada más sobre esa loca Generación de los Milagros y la extraña sinergia que habían creado con un grupo de despistados jugadores de baloncesto de preparatoria.

Kuroko intentaba contarle las cosas ahora que ambos estaban en la universidad y compartían la renta del departamento, pero Kagami había comprado su silencio a cambio de que Nigou pudiera vivir dentro de la casa. Su vida iba muy bien, sin más noticias que las necesarias sobre Kise y los otros, y cero información sobre la irritante zanahoria de dos metros. Una complicada carrera en gastronomía lo mantenía distraído de los problemas y un equipo extraoficial con los viejos jugadores de Seirin lo contentaba. Los miembros de STRYK usualmente los retaban a unas rondas y solía verse con Aomine para un one-on-one al menos una vez al mes, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo qué había sido de la vida de los otros ahora.

Kuroko, una vez más, fungía del abogado del diablo y le hacía saber del destino de los antiguos miembros de su círculo de amigos. Kise se había retirado y se dedicaba al mundo de la moda por completo ahora. Murasakibara y Tatsuya habían abierto un café en Akihabara, al cual Kagami acudía de vez en cuando. Akashi había heredado la fortuna familiar y estudiaba negocios internacionales en Europa. Aomine había cumplido su sueño de volverse profesional por un tiempo, pero luego terminó en la policía por alguna razón que a Kagami le había interesado muy poco en retener en su memoria. Ah, Momoi parecía haberle dado el sí después de que Kuroko la rechazó por enésima vez, eso sí lo recordaba. Sin embargo, como Kuroko le había prometido, jamás tuvo noticias de Midorima desde que se graduaron de la preparatoria.

Eso fue hasta que una noticia muy grande llegó a oídos de Tetsuya y, claro está, no se pudo mantener callado. Era ya el último año de universidad de ambos, y tan idiotas y simplones como siempre, seguían sin novia y frecuentando el viejo y destartalado Magi-burguer de siempre. Kuroko miraba la pantalla de su celular con ojos de asombro mientras Taiga engullía su onceava hamburguesa con queso, lo que causó que Kagami preguntara con curiosidad qué es lo que le había llamado la atención.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Estaba adulterada la vainilla?

-No… me llegó una invitación para una boda.

-¿Huh?- Kagami checó su propio teléfono, pero no había ninguna invitación para un evento en su bandeja de entrada. Si Hyuuga y Riko-san no lo habían invitado, iba a estar sumamente molesto.

-Parece que Midorima-kun se va a casar… nunca creí decir eso. El evento va a ser en Nueva York, qué cosas.

-¡¿Que Midorima va a hacer qué?!- Kagami casi escupe su bebida encima de Kuroko -Digo… ¿a mi que me importa? Pobre ilusa que lo tolere, sinceramente.

-Oh, Kagami-kun, no tienes una idea…

Pasaron unos cuantos meses y Kagami decidió dejar el asunto por la paz y olvidarlo por completo. Kuroko le avisó que iba a comprar los boletos de avión y que podía ser su Plus One para la boda, pero Kagami, aún resentido después de tantos años, se rehusó a acudir. Era claro que no estaba invitado, ya que jamás le llegó una invitación propia. No tenía nada que desearle a ese imbécil cuatro ojos, más que su futura esposa tuviera muerte cerebral para quererlo más de un año. Ni las llamadas e insistencias de Kise y Satsuki de acompañarlos pudieron convencerlo de ir.

Kagami se quedó al encargo de cuidar a Nigou, quien fue su única compañía en esos tiempos. Fueron unas semanas un tanto solitarias, ya que todos sus contrincantes habituales se habían ido a la maldita boda y no regresarían sino hasta finales de agosto, cuando reiniciaran las clases después del descanso de verano. Kagami decidió desconectarse de la red durante esos días y sólo recibía un mensaje ocasional de Kuroko que le indicaba que todo seguía en pie. No quería ver fotos de la boda ni de la fiesta, ni de nada que le recordara que había perdido humillantemente contra ese tubérculo arrogante y su molesto enano parlanchín.

Kuroko volvió justo unos días antes de que su curso de literatura japonesa iniciara, ahora que había sido contratado en el Instituto Seirin, volvería a pisar el suelo donde una vez albergó sonrisas alegres y sueños de triunfo. Todo regresó a su ritmo habitual una vez que su sombra se encontró en casa, y el ya crecido Nigou estaba quizá más feliz que Kagami de verlo. Kuroko sólo estaba feliz de que Kagami no hubiera encendido la casa en llamas mientras él no estuvo.

Por fin, después de un mes entero de negación a las redes sociales y a la comunicación con el mundo exterior, Kagami se conectó con el universo y volvió a subir sus habituales tweets de eventos de baloncesto, fotos de platillos que preparaba o disfrutaba en restaurantes, y de Kuroko dormitando con Nigou en posiciones tan diversas como habían estrellas en el cielo. En una aburrida tarde de disfrutar películas en el sillón con su mejor amigo -ahora room mate y compañero de vida heterosexual- y su perro, Kagami se dedicó a perder el tiempo pasando las fotografías de sus amigos en la pantalla del teléfono. Una, en especial, le llamó la atención y le hizo hacer un gesto de desagrado total.

La foto la publicó Takao, pero Kise la había compartido múltiples veces con montones de emojis, hashtags y cosas innecesarias que lo hacían ver como un adolescente caguengue nuevamente. La foto era linda, debía de admitirlo, pero los sujetos de ella no le agradaban en lo absoluto: Midorima y Takao sonreían a la cámara con un paisaje de campiña a sus espaldas. Las millones de molestas etiquetas que Kise había agregado estaban en inglés en la mayor parte, y Kagami sólo alcanzó a leer "honeymoon", "love wins" y "best friends forever". Taiga gruñó con desprecio e hizo que Kuroko lo volteara a ver con curiosidad, pausando la película en el proceso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No te parece de mal gusto?- Le enseñó la foto, pero por la nula reacción de Kuroko, parecía que él ya la había visto con anterioridad -Midorima está en su luna de miel y se lleva a Takao con él a Compostela… ¡Pobre muchacha! ¡tendrá que soportar las raras manías de Midorima por el resto de sus días!

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, Taiga no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Kuroko empezó a reírse muy, muy fuerte, tanto que el perro salió disparado a ver qué era lo que le ocurría a su amo. El muchacho peliazul pataleaba, sosteniendo su estómago y llorando un poco por la risa, y Kagami se sintió muy estúpido al momento, sin saber por qué.

-Ay, ay Kagami-kun…

-¿D-de qué te ríes, idiota?

-Pues de que en serio no sepas nada, Kagami-kun… ¿tanto te negaste a escuchar noticias de Midorima-kun que no sabes con quién se casó, verdad?

Kagami lo miró confundido un segundo, esperando a que Kuroko contestara, pero el muchacho de pelo azul lo dejó en suspenso un largo rato. Al ver que no había respuesta, el menor rodó los ojos y volvió a pasarle el celular a Kagami. El idiota pelirrojo miró la pantalla por unos largos segundos, hasta que cayó en cuenta de qué tan estúpido tuvo que haber sido para no darse cuenta. Se tapó la boca con las manos y dejó caer el teléfono sobre el colchón, lo que causó que Kuroko se volviera a reír descontroladamente por otros cinco minutos.

-Tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

-¿Después de 6 años, Kagami-kun?

-¡Cállate, Kuroko!

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola queridos! ¿No creerían que me olvidaría de Bakagami, verdad? Ahora si, oficialmente he terminado este fic, espero haya sido de su agrado. Me dio mucho gusto ver que tuviera una buena respuesta de parte de ustedes, en especial muchos insistieron en que estas historias bobas les hicieron recordar el amor por Shin-chan y Takao. Muchas gracias, y nos seguiremos leyendo en otros fics en el futuro.

Creo que no había quedado muy claro la otra vez, sobre el fic que ofrecí traducirles: estoy escribiendo otra historia, llamada _**Out of the Comfort Zone** ,_ en inglés. En resumen, narra el último año en Shuutoku de Takao y Midorima, en el que Kazu intenta hacer que su amigo se sienta más seguro de sí mismo para que su trabajo en equipo (y obviamente también su relación con él) mejoren. Takao le propone una serie de retos estúpidos en cada capítulo, que van obligando a Shin-chan a salirse de su zona de confort. Eventualmente, los sentimientos se interponen y la relación se torna distinta a como la imaginaban.

 ** _Secreto a voces_** trama en el mismo universo que Comfort Zone, pero en vez de observar todo desde el punto de vista de Takao, lo vemos desde los ojos de la Kiseki no Sedai y otros personajes. Ya que noté el interés que pusieron en este fic, traduciré poco a poco esa otra historia... pero ya que aun no la acabo y que hasta el momento llevo 100 cuartillas terminadas, puede que tome un buen rato de trabajarlo. Ténganme paciencia.

¡De cualquier modo, espero verlos pronto!


End file.
